Life's Unfair
by HeavyDutyPLUS
Summary: Inuyasha is a little boy who have a simple request in life. He wish for friends and to be loved. Will he ever going to get his wish or will life’s cruelty get to him first? Some times life is unfair...other times life is a hellhole...when your a slave..
1. On The Road

Whatever's in _italic_ means extra info...you don't have to read it but if you do u'll understand it more.

**( **Whatever's inside here is either my thoughts or the character's thoughts...figure it out** )**

Life's Unfair

_Chapter Uno - On the road_

"Mina, where are wee going?" Young Inuyasha ask his companion.

"To Cargo village." Mina replied softly.

"Can we not go?" Inuyasha practically begged.

"What's wrong little one?" Mina bend down to face the scared boy.

"Kin told me your going to give him away...please don't." Tears formed in Inuyasha's eyes.

Mina wiped the tears that went trailing down his cheeks. 'Its hard for me too Inu-chan' she felt tears trying to escape but she nod it away. "It's for his own good, now let's get going...we don't want to be late do we?" Mina smiled at him and stood up.

Inuyasha tugged on her skirt.

'Please don't make this harder for me than it is already Inuyasha' Mina slowly look down. "What is it now Inu-chan?" She sighed.

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha whined.

Mina can't help but smiled. 'I'm going to miss feeding you 24/7.' She giggled at that. Inuyasha has quite a stomach. When Mina comes back from a sale, she would never get a rest from the exhausting walk (it's a shipping and handling slave service) she would have to make something for Inuyasha to grub on or he won't stop bothering her. Even though it's kind of annoying then, Mina is positive she'll miss it. "I have something in here for you, let's see." Mina reached into her big bag and pulled out some stuff before her eyes landed on a bag of potato-chips. "Ah ha! Here you go Inuyasha." 'This may be the last time I get to feed you.' Mina frown.

Inuyasha took the bag from her hands and opened it with his fangs (which has grown very sharp from the last time he bit her). He chomped it down noisily (hey what can you say? the chip is crunchy).

Mina smiled and pat the top of his head. His ears twitch. 'Man, am I going to miss them ears.'

_**Flashback**_

"Sir, can you not reconsider?" Mina begged her boss.

"No, I'm sorry but the boy's got to go." Her boss replied in a rough serious tone.

"But sir, he's like a son to me." Mina was close to crying.

_She had been taking care of Inuyasha ever since he was 1 and a half...his parents got sold away (to low bidders too, people only bid a lot on young slaves since they'll last longer in even the worsteds conditions. Not much places care if the slaves are comfortable or not. There are rarely any kind-hearted owners out there). From that day on, Inuyasha had been like a son she never had (that's because she never HAD a son...duh). Mina loved him with all her heart when she first laid eyes on the little ears a top his head, the gorgeous golden orbs, the beautiful silver hair, and the cute sniffing nose. She knew it'll break her heart someday if she have to give him away. So when he turned 4, enough to know what's going on. Mina started to treat him bad. She denied him a cookie when he begged and begged and even cried. Too bad Mina couldn't continue her act very long. One day, Inuyasha walked up to her and gave her a hug. She was surprised but hugged back. Mina looked into his eyes , she frown when she saw him pout. It was his very first guilt trip and she got to admit it was cute. He open his hands and ask her while pouting. "Can I have a cookie mommie?" Mina was taken back. Where did he learned how to say mommy? Mina can't help but smile. She of course fallen into his plan and gave him three cookies. What melt her heart was when he turned his back towards her and sat on her lap. Inuyasha hold a cookie up and started chomping on it making noises. Crumbs fells onto her lap and around her feet but she didn't care. Mina knew that that day would come since Inuyasha had took the empty place in her heart after she had to give her 'son' away. It was several of years ago, Mina was in the same situation. She had to tent for a little kid. Normally Mina is in charge of the Health Inc. (you have to serve food and feed the slaves)...but when Andy died of HIV (rumor is that he raped a slave and didn't know the guy is infected) Mina still laugh at the rumor since Andy had hit on her a couple of times at work...he cant be gay (then again he could be bi...crap I'm getting carried away, back to the story). So when he past away, Mina got promoted. She now work part time as a slave trader (She help sell slaves to the highest bidder). At the same time, a little kid (6 years of age) was kidnapped. None had claimed to parent the little guy so he was taken in to the slave convention. Mina didn't want the little boy to be scared so she tented for him with extra care a mother would give. When he turned 10, a bid was on him. Mina protested and of course denied but her boss told her otherwise. It pained her so much to see him taken away._

Mina shook her head wildly. "Sir, he's a part of me! Please understand!"

"Mina, I've told you before. He's a slave. Your job is to raise him healthy so others would bid highly." The boss explained. "You already turned down a few offers but this is a million bucks we're dealing with!" There was a shine of greed flashing in his dark brown eyes. "I'm not, I repeat not going to turn this offer down. Why it's more than five slaves pay! And just for one little kid!" The boss said as if he hit the bargain of a lifetime.

A tear slid down Mina's right cheek. She should of learned her lesson the last time it happened. She shouldn't have ever gotten so close to Inuyasha. "Yes sir." Mina struggled to agree.

"Now that's my little girl. Strong like his old man!" The guy exclaimed proud hitting his chest.

'That's easy for you to say, you didn't spend your time reading the boy bedtime stories, feeding him, gives him hugs and kisses when he's down or when he wants one, you don't even know half of what I'm feeling inside!' "Thanks dad." was all Mina can say.

"Tomorrow you will be attending to Cargo village at 9:00AM sharp. So have a good nights rest and start out at 8 in the morning so you won't be late." Her boss (now also known as her dad) smiled his cheap ass smile and waved at the door for her to leave.

'I'm here sad and crying over giving up Inuyasha and all you care about is getting to Cargo village early so they won't take off 1% of the price for being late!! Gee dad you must be hurting a lot inside aren't you?' Mina stormed out the door slamming it shut behind her. That caused a surprise reaction from her pop but she didn't see it.

_**End Flashback**_

Mina rubbed Inuyasha's ears and giggled as he rolled over and onto her lap. 'Aww, I'm going to miss this...' Just then, a very slick thought crossed her mind. 'Maybe I can hide Inuyasha...yes, and put another in his place instead.' She smiled and look down at Inuyasha. He was smiling as dopily as a boy would when he gets his first kiss. 'But the bidder has Inuyasha's photo and profile...'She frowned knowing her plan had backfired before she could even try it.

_There was no way any other could pass for Inuyasha. Worst is if she got caught...her company would go bankrupt for cheating...no matter how cruel her old man is, she can never destroy his reputation, after all...he is her FATHER and she made herself to believe without doubt that he cares about her more than the stupid company._

Mina stopped scratching Inuyasha's ears which cause him to whine a little in protest. She stood up and grabbed her bag tossing it over one shoulder as she bend down to carry Inuyasha up. 'He'll be fine won't he?' Mina can't help but thought about Inuyasha's welfare as she continue down the road to the village.

_Truth is she doesn't know what they do to slaves after she dropped them off. The thought has never crossed her mind. Mina did however asked her boss twice about the issue when worrying how Naraku, the little boy she used to tent for, was doing. Her father however just shrugged. He told her that the owners get to do whatever they wish upon their slaves and that it was none of her concern._

Mina turned Inuyasha around so she could see his sweet little innocent face. He was sleeping sound. 'How cutttttte?' Mina cooled as she touch his cheeks softly. "We're going to be ok Inu-chan, we're strong enough." Mina whispered and hugged Inuyasha tight. 'So this is how it's going to end...once again.' Mina gasped when she felt a pain throb in her heart. She quicken her steps until she reach a sign that read in bold letters...**Welcome to Cargo Village **written a little smaller read _worldwide slave convention_.

'I guess we're here.' Mina shook Inuyasha lightly. "Wake up sleepy head, we're here baby."

**HeavyDutyPLUS** - there's nothing like an overly charged-up battery! explode

**Read and REVIEW _please_**...I beg of u...its my first fanfic so I need comments.

**Recharging** for next chapter ... _Chapter two - How much?_

**_Sneak _Preview**

"So, how shall I be paying you?" Jakotsu asked Mina in a rough tone.

"Anyway you'd like. We'll take anything." Mina replied.

Jakotsu looked at her strangely causing her to blush.


	2. How much?

Life's Unfair 

**Last left off **- Mina shook Inuyasha lightly. "Wake up sleepy head, we're here baby."

**Chapter dos **- **_How much?_**

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha yawned and wrapped both arms around her neck.

'Gee wish he could of done that before, it's so much easier to carry him.' "Sweetie, you have to walk from here on." Mina bend down so he could get off.

Inuyasha let go of her and look around. "Wow, there's a lot of people." Inuyasha exclaimed amazed and happy.

Mina smiled warmly.

_Inuyasha was always a friendly little kid. She felt bad for not letting Inuyasha get social with others in the convention but it's for his own good. She did though let him play with Kin, one of the kids she had to give away later on the day (her father's greed too). Inuyasha begged her earlier not to give Kin away, which made her happy that she didn't allow Inuyasha to make any other friends for it'll break his heart to see them all gone. Mina felt she had made a good decision but now it felt useless. For this time, it was Inuyasha that is being give away. She couldn't believe that this day would come, well she know it would but she didn't thought so soon. _

"Are these your friends Mina?" Inuyasha ask pointing to a bunch of guys walking toward them.

"Hmm not...well...I..." Mina saw an eyebrow raise on Inuyasha's face. "Why yes they are Inu-chan." She didn't want to confused the boy and felt proud of her answer when Inuyasha's face lit up.

"Can they be my friends too?" Inuyasha ask with hope in his eyes.

Mina didn't get to answer because the bunch reached them. One of the guys (probably the leader) put out his right hand. Mina didn't want to but she shook it. She giggled when Inuyasha put his hand out to the guy. The guy seemed amused but shook Inuyasha's little hand.

"You must be Jakotsu." Mina smiled.

"Yes, this must be Inuyasha." The man was still looking at Inuyasha who didn't let go of the man's hand and kept shaking it.

Mina laughed. "Inuyasha, that's enough." She told him softly. The guy looks kind of annoyed and she didn't want him mad or nothing.

"So, how shall I be paying you?" Jakotsu asked Mina in a rough tone.

"Anyway you'd like. We'll take anything." Mina replied.

Jakotsu looked at her strangely causing her to blush. "Very well then, I'll write you a check." Jakotsu took out his wallet and tore a page from it. He scribbled something on the bottom and then wrote 1 million dollars next to _amount_.

Mina was surprised. 'Cool, he has one of them check built in wallets.' She nodded when Jakotsu handed her the paper.

"All you have to do is write in your company name and the money is yours." Jakotsu waited for her to respond.

'Man does he have a BAD handwriting.' Mina squinted to make out the signature. It read _Higurashi._

"_Sir, may I know who bid on Inuyasha?" Mina ask her boss quietly hoping that wasn't a nosy question. _

"_Why do you ask my dear?" Her boss answered looking at her square in the eyes. _

"_I uh...just wanted to know sir." Mina replied unsure if she pick the rights words. _

"_If you must know..." _

"_I MUST!" Mina screamed right when she heard that. "oh...sorry." She bowed her head down embarrassed. _

"_It's the Higurashi." He finished._

"_I heard that name before...but where?" Mina meant it to herself but her dad heard it._

"_Why, they are the best costumer this company has! They practically keep this company running my dear. Without them, we would surely be poor." Her boss frowned at the last sentence._

'_As if, we're already rich as it is without them...they only make us RICHER than ever. I know where you hid half of the money we make father.' "oh..." was all Mina got out._

"_Yes, is that all?" He turned his head around to look out the big window in his office. _

"_Hmm there is one more..." Mina wondered if it was appropriate but she didn't care. "Why do they keep buying more and more slaves from us? Don't they already have enough as it is?" Mina questioned without much thought._

"_Mina, what kind of a question is that?" Her boss asked her rudely. _

"_It's a striate out curious question sir." Mina replied not sure of what she may be getting herself into._

"_Well, I myself don't know for sure either. It's not our business so lets not get into that." Was all he said then waved so she would leave._

'_I know you know, but why aren't you telling me?' Mina turned around and head for the door. She stopped in her tracks and glanced back. "If you suddenly remember, don't forget to inform me." Mina stepped out the door and closed it before her father could respond. _

"Ma'am, are you ok?" Jakotsu ask after 5 minutes of silence.

****

****

**HeavyDutyPLUS** - there's nothing like an overly charged-up battery! explode

**Read and Reviewww** come on folks I ain't gonna explode on you!

**Recharging for next chapter..._Chapter three - Snap out of it_**

_**Sneak Preview **_

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Jakotsu stared at Mina.

"No, no sir." Mina replied scared at his tone.

"We will be going NOW." He stated...

By The Way...THANKS TO THE THREE OF YOU GUYS THAT REVIEWED!!! I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE MY FIRST CHAPTER AND EVEN THREATEN ME TO WRITE MORE...JUST CUZ OF DAT, IMMA UNDATE NEXT SUNDAY! REVIEW PLZ :)


	3. Snap out of it

Life's Unfair

**Last left off **- "Ma'am, are you ok?" Jakotsu ask after 5 minutes of silence.

_**Chapter tres - Snap out of it**_

"Huh?...oh yes I'm fine." Mina stumbled embarrassed of being caught in La-La land.

"Well if it's settle then I'm be taking the boy." Jakotsu stated obviously unwilling to stay there for another second.

"I uh, can I please have a word with him first? Please." Mina ask the impatience guy with pleading eyes.

"No." Jakotsu stated firmly but then got nudged in the stomach lightly by one of his more buffed looking companion.

"Let the girl talk to the kid." the buff dude whispered a little to loudly in Jakotsu's ears.

"Fine, but hurry up you hear?" Jakotsu look around to face the boy. "Where is the little tiger??" Jakotsu roared when seeing the boy was missing.

"Sir, he was just right here a second ago!" Another one of his 'bodyguard' claimed.

"Maybe he ran off?" The buff one stated smartly.

"Of course he ran off! Don't just stand there you bunch of worthless buffoons! Search for him!!!" Jakotsu growled at his companions.

'oh dear, Inuyasha where are you?' Mina thought nervously. She looked around panicking. 'This is not a time to run off...' 'Hmm...if I were you where would I be?' Mina place an index finger to her lips. "Ah ha!" She smiled and ran into a food court near the entrance.

_Mina had been with Inuyasha too long and he had pointed to the food stand full of little kids when they had entered._

'He must be there, I'm sure of it!' She quickly stop at the sight of silver.

_There she saw Inuyasha. He was sitting with a bunch of kids eating cotton candy. There was a lady with them._

"Oh Inuyasha!" Mina ran over and gave him a tight embraced as if she hadn't seen he for a century. "Why had you run off? You could have been lost, kidnapped or or or killed!" At the last word she hugged him even tighter.

"Min...Mina." Inuyasha choked out.

Mina quickly let go of him. "Are you ok? Your not harmed are you?" Mina asked him worriedly.

"Yes, no." Inuyasha answered which caused Mina to raise up an eyebrow confused for a minute. "I was hungry and you guys talk to much." Inuyasha pout.

Mina giggled. "oh, you got us all so worried!" She ran a finger down his cheek.

"There's no mistake he's yours now is there?" The lady that was with them smiled. "That's one good boy you have." She added and pats Inuyasha's head.

"Thank you so much for looking after him. I don't know just how to repay you. I..." Mina was cut off.

"It's ok, I had a good time with your little boy. He has been ...fun, no trouble at all." The lady smiled her friendly smile and bought Inuyasha's face up with her hand. "You behave now ok Inuyasha? Don't run off again." She told him then turn back to Mina. "Have a nice day."

"Oh, thank you so much once again." Mina got to say before Jaoktsu and the others arrived. For some reason Mina got scared by the look on their faces.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Jakotsu stared at Mina.

"No, no sir." Mina replied scared at his tone.

"We will be going NOW." He stated and by the tone Mina knew for sure she couldn't have another word with Inuyasha even if she begged him but she still tried.

"Sir, just another minute please." Mina begged.

"Let the girl have her minute." The buff dude ask Jakotsu again before Joktsu could reply.

"One minute and I mean it. Jarc, take time." Jakotsu ordered one of the men.

Mina bend down to Inuyasha. "Inu-chan, you behave now ok?" She push back the tears. "I won't get to tag along with you no more." She added.

"Where are you going Mina?" Inuyasha asked. "Take me with you." He grabbed her shirt.

"No Inuyasha, I'm not the one going...you are." Mina fixed which cause him to look confused.

"Where am I going?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

'Gosh by now Inu-chan still haven't figured out that he's being given away and not Kin.' Mina hugged Inuyasha again. "Oh, Inuyasha!" She couldn't contain it, She cried.

"Mina, why are you crying? I'm not going to leave you. I don't want to...ever." Inuyasha hated when he see Mina cry. He hated it a lot. Inuyasha move away from her embrace and wipe away her tears. "Please don't cry anymore Mina." Inuyasha begged.

"How much more seconds??" Jakotsu roared. He grabbed Jarc watch and glance at it. "You idiot! You have been telling me 35 more seconds and your not even timing it!!" Jakotsu was now turning red.

"Sir, I was sure I timed it...what the?" Jarc pretented to be confused and scatch his head.

The buff dude laughed softly. They all knew Jarc was trying to give Mina and Inuyasha time to say goodbyes.

Jakotsu wacked Jarc over the head and reached out to grab Inuyasha's small wrist. "Time's up." He told Mina and turn around to leave. His mens followed.

"Sir!" Mina called out but Jakotsu didn't reply. She quickly reach for Jarc's jacket. Jarc turned around. "Thank you." Mina smiled at him.

"No prob." He turned back around and continue walking.

'Oh, Inuyasha.' Mina fell down to her knees. She put her head between her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Don't cry." The lady from afore came over and rubbed Mina's back softly. 'the poor girl' "It's going to be ok." The lady assured unsurely.

"No it's not!" Mina screamed. "I will never get to see him again! It's not fair." Mina sobbed.

'he's a slave' The lady make it out sadly. 'this has gone mad' she look down at Mina's crying form. 'this lady really loves that kid, they took him away from her all because he's a slave.' the lady shook her head. "I feel your pain." At that Mina look up.

"You do? But how?" Mina pushed out through hiccups.

"My...my husband is a slave." The lady replied sadly.

"What?" Mina asked surprised. 'She must be kidding! ...isn't she?' For some reason Mina felt she could fully believe this lady that she just met four minutes ago.

"My name is Sage." The lady offered Mina a hand.

Mina took it and the lady pulled her up. "Thank you."

"Sit down and I'll tell you everything." The lady, Sage, offered Mina a seat. "It all started..."

**HeavyDutyPLUS** - there's nothing like an overly charged-up battery! explode

**Forget about reading!! **Just REVIEWWWW J thanks!

**_Recharging for next chapter _**..._Chapter four - Your a WHAT???_

_**Sneak Preview **_

"Are you serious? I went with my agents once to pick up a slave from your company here when I was a little younger." Sage voice rise.

"Really? I was also here a few years before when I had to deliver..." Mina stopped. "Naraku..." She look down.

"Who's that?" Sage asked curiously.

****

**DarkDemon3592 - **Thanks so much for being the first to review!!! Really appreciate it!

**TeenDream13 - **Yea there'll be other characters in this story, and Sesshomaru is definitely in it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Death - **Actually, Jakotsu isn't a Higurashi...he's kind of a right hand man to the king. He was there to pick up Inuyasha for (You'll know who soon later). Kagome is the princess and yes you guess correctly, Inuyasha will be given to Kagome by the KING not Jakotsu, but she can't keep him long because ( you'll know who soon later ) was the one who bought Inuyasha. If you read on, it might prove interesting cause I don't tent to write romanic romanic fics and no Inuyasha won't be FORCED to be Kagome's boyfriend. Thanks for reviewing and your idea is good except I kind of got a plot in mind...all I have to do is write it down and I'm good J. but don't stop writing comments because I might just use it if it makes more sense. Hehe hope the chapter wasn't confusing

I won't be updating anymore if i don't get another 4 review or so ... so those of you guys who tent to read and leave...if you think it's good or bad tell me, that'll be all


	4. Your a WHAT?

Life's Unfair

**Last left off **- "Sit down and I'll tell you everything." The lady, Sage, offered Mina a seat. "It all started..."

**Chapter cautro **- **_You're a WHAT???_**

"Mommy, Jun pushed me!" A little kid about Inuyasha's size pulled on Sage's dress.

"I did not!" a different boy, appears to be a little older, pushed the kid.

"See? He push me again!" The kid started crying.

"Oh, suck it up you cry baby!" The other kid started laughing.

"Jun! Say sorry to your younger brother now." Sage told the laughing boy.

"Oh fine...I'm sorry." Jun grumbled.

"That's a good boy." Sage cooled and pat him on the head gently.

"Yea yea." Jun moved away from her and past the little kid. "loser..." He said then ran when Sage stood up.

Mina can't help but giggled. 'what a trouble maker...kind of remind me of Inuyasha somehow' "He's cute." Mina complimented to Sage.

"Yea he is, but he just can't seem to stop hitting his other siblings." Sage shook her head.

"Is he going to be in trouble mommy?" The little boy asked hopingly.

"No honey..." Sage smiled and rub his belly. "Don't you start any trouble either now Kouga." She carried him off her lap and onto the floor. "Here go buy something to eat...take your brothers with you." She handed him a few yens.

"K momma." Kouga stood up and ran to show his brothers the money.

Mina turned her attention from the kids toward Sage. "Are you ok?" Mina can't help but sound worried since Sage's facial had sadden when Kouga left.

"It's Kouga." Sage replied quietly. That got her a confused look from Mina. "Don't you see anything strange between him and the rest?" Sage almost choke while saying that.

"I...not really...hmm..." Mina took a better look at the kids. It was kind of hard because they weren't standing still but she think she know what was different...Kouga. "He's not your real son is he?" Mina didn't meant for it to sound so striate forward. She wanted to say "No, I don't" or "What's different?" but she couldn't help herself.

"No, he's not...but he's the only one who makes me happy." Sage admitted it in a low tone. "Whenever I'm sad he's there, my other kids always leave him out of the group...I just don't want him to feel...unwanted or 'out' of place." Sage grip her hands tightly together.

"It must be hard...to raise so much kids and being a single parent I mean." Mina quickly fix herself before she said something wrong or hurtful toward Sage.

"Well, I...it wasn't...oh who am I kidding??!" Sage practically screamed.

Mina blushed when they started to get unwanted attention from shoppers. "It's ok, whatever that's wrong will turn right soon." Mina tried to make the lady feel better but it didn't work a bit.

"No it won't! It will never be right! Not now not ever you see??? My kids got a father, we were happy...until" Sage burst into tears. "Until..." "...until" "until he got killed!" Sage finally got out.

Mina quickly took Sage's break-out form into her arms. "It'll be ok, accidents happen...there's got to be a bright side to this all." Mina tried to comfort Sage.

"You don't get it..." Sage let out slowly. "He was killed...murdered." She spoke in a soft fragile tone.

"Oh my goodness, how horrible!" Mina embraced the frail woman tighter. "Did you ever get to know who was behind it?"

"I know who did it, they told me they were going to do it if we don't stop seeing each other, what they don't know is we had kids together already...and we cannot stop seeing each other for we love each other deeply." Sage voice cracked. "So when I was send to pick up some things, they killed him behind my back..." Sage press her face into Mina's shirt, she couldn't continue right then...it hurt to much.

Mina was left speechless, she couldn't find the words to console this poor woman. Mina tried her best to ask who was it that murdered him and the respond startled her. "wha...what?" Mina sputtered.

"I was so mad, filled with hate for them...I tried to kill them!" Sage continued, her tone was full of energy. "That's when I got disowned." Sage's voice broke out.

'omg, how cruel, her own parents left her for dead...leaving her with three boys and no money to support them.' "I'm...I'm so sorry to hear that." Mina spoke out, running her hand up and down Sage's back calming down the hiccups.

Sage shook her head lightly. "Then I'm glad they did that." Sage smiled. "When I was on my way to I don't know where...I found Kouga." Sage's eyes sparkled. "He was tied up to a tree, beaten very badly...unconscious." Sage frown. "Who would be so cruel as to do that was beyond me...I quickly got him down and bought him to a local village." Sage took a deep breath. "I got lost but luckily, a kind hearted woman helped me. She goes by the name Kiade. She was more than a mere lady as I got to know her...she was a priestess." Sage smiled as if remembering Kiade.

"So do you have place to stay?" Mina changed the subject when she saw Lenny, one of Sage's sons, yawned.

"Why yes, but only temporary." Sage look up at Mina. "Why you ask?"

Mina smiled. "You are welcome to stay at my place...I have an extra room and it's big enough for you guys."

"Are you serious? I mean, I don' want to be a bother to you and your family. And my kids are pretty loud, they tent to cause troubles." Sage added just to make sure Mina knew what she was in for before letting them in and then regretting it later.

Mina laugh softly. "If it'll change your mind, I'm a daughter of Lord Lenard Issamuro Kenshin."

"Who's that?" Sage questioned.

"Why he's the most powerful and richest man ever!" Mina look at Sage to see her eyes widen. "He's the boss of Lenard Slave Convention...otherwise known as LSC (haha Liberty Science Center lmao...sorry I couldn't help it)"

"The delivery service convention?" Sage raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, the one and only." Mina smiled then frown. 'Inuyasha...'

"Are you serious? I went with my agents once to pick up a slave from your company here when I was a little younger." Sage voice rise.

"Really? I was also here a few years before when I had to deliver..." Mina stopped. "Naraku..." She look down.

"Who's that?" Sage asked curiously.

"He's a boy I met when I was 10. I had to give him always to a bidder going for $900." Mina remembered crying having to let him go. "I was 13 when he had to go." She smiled at Sage as if saying "don't worry I'm over it".

"Really? I remember picking up a boy and talking to a girl that bought him there." Sage look at Mina striate in the eyes.

"...it's just a mere co-wince-si-dent then, because I had met up with a princess that day." Mina look at Sage thinking she'll be impressed.

"I was wondering why you look so familiar." Sage laughed.

'what? Oh no, it can't be' "Princess Shanna?" Mina ask softly.

**HeavyDutyPLUS** - there's nothing like an overly charged-up battery! explode

**Read and Review peopleeee **...I want a total of around **20** reviews (pout) ...or more would be fineee hehe

**Recharging for next chapter**...**_Chapter five - Reacquainted _**

**_Sneak Preview_**

"They don't fit to be king and queen! And ...he isn't ...we didn't...we're not married." Sage said quietly. "It's forbidden to love a slave."

"A slave?" Mina's eyes widen. "You loved a .."


	5. Reaquanted

Life's Unfair

Last left off - 'what? Oh no, it can't be' "Princess Shanna?" Mina ask softly.

Chapter cinco - Reacquainted

"Shss, not so loud." Sage covered Mina's mouth. "Don't call me that, I don't want to relive that horrible life." Sage dropped her hand down.

"So, so the ones who killed your husband is the queen and king???" Mina was truly shocked.

"They don't fit to be king and queen! And ...he isn't ...we didn't...we're not married." Sage said quietly. "It's forbidden to love a slave."

"A slave?" Mina's eyes widen. "You loved a .."

"Slave...yes, and I have no regrets about it. He was the love of my life!" Sage placed her hands to her heart. "I will never forget his words..."I'll do anything to be with you unless death do us part shall I will be away, and forgive me once that day comes" ...he meant every word of it to."

"So that must mean he knew he was going to die..." Mina look at Sage to see if she was right.

"Yes, but he didn't care. How rare is it that you could find true love Mina? That you could find someone who's willing to die just to be with you?...and you him?." Sage turned away from Mina. "I want to be with him, I want to die but I can't. I cannot leave my kids, our kids, alone in this world. So I'm waiting till they grow up and settle down, that's when I'll be reunited with him once again." Sage smiled and turn back to Mina. "True love is hard to find, so never let it go unless you have no other choice."

Mina nodded and pulled Sage into a hug. "Your so strong Shanna, you've gone this far...don't give up." Mina move away so she could see eye to eye with her 'old buddy'. "I'm here for you now."

Sage sat up and took Mina's right hand in hers. "Thank you so much Mina, that means a lot to me."

"Mommy!! Jun won't share the candy!!" a little boy with greenish looking eyes and red hair ran into Sage's arms.

"Jun, give Doc some candy..." Sage ordered.

"He's such a baby!" Jun gave Doc two pieces and glare at the little boy.

Doc stuck his tongue out and giggled as Jun chase him around the candy stand saying "you little brat" and "come back here!".

Sage smiled. "I don't know just how I could survive without them."

Mina stood up and grab her bag. "Let's get going."

"Already? Why so soon?" Sage look up at Mina.

'Cause my father will be mad if I stay a little longer, he's probably already yelling at his agents "She's late" and "where the impropriate word could she be?" and stuff.' "I need to get home." Was all Mina managed to say. ' Sage doesn't need to know how hot tempered my father is, besides, she'll meet him soon.'

"Ok then." Sage stood up and call her kids over. "Jun, Doc, Kouga, and Lenny...before we leave, I would like you guys to met Ms. Kenshin"

"Call me Mina." Mina raise her hand out to shake their hands.

"Hi Mina." Kouga shook it first.

"Nice to meet you." Lenny high five her.

"Hey...high five!" Jun place his hand out. Mina was about to hit it but Jun move it away. "Loser." He laughed.

"That wasn't very nice, say sorry Jun." Sage pulled the boy back to face Mina.

"I'm sorry." Jun apologize then walk away.

Mina was sure there was four. She looked around. Mina giggled when she spotted a small figure behind Sage. "Hey there little one."

Sage smiled and took a step aside. She grab hold of his shirt before he got to take a step behind her. "Doc, say hi to Mina." She ushered him forward.

The little boy put both his hands behind him. He look back at Sage but she turned him back around. "I like your Chips." He said nervously.

Mina laughed and look at her bag. Inuyasha's unfinished bag of chips was inside. You could see it since her bag was unzipped. Mina grab the bag out and handed it to Doc who took it. "Hey, I'm Mina." She put her hand out.

"Doctrine the monkey." Doc replied and scratch his head with one hand while the other hand scratch his side and the bag of chips in his mouth. He jumped up and down making money grunts.

Mina can't help but laughed at that. It was so cute. It reminded her of when Inuyasha pretended to be a tiger. Mina's expression sadden at the memory. 'Oh Inuyasha, how are you doing?'

**HeavyDutyPLUS** - there's nothing like an overly charged-up battery! explode

Read and Reviewww ...or I'll explode!!!

Recharging for next chapter...Chapter six - Strangers at a new place

Sneak Preview

'Ahhhhh they're going to get mee!!' Inuyasha looked at the top of the stairs, there were two ways to go. Inuyasha quickly turned right. "AHH" Inuyasha bumped into something soft.

"OOF" A girl's voice groaned.


	6. Strangers at a new place

Life's Unfair

Last left off - Mina's expression sadden at the memory. 'Oh Inuyasha, how are you doing?'

Chapter sies - Strangers at a new place

"No more stalling, let's get going." Mina shook off her thoughts about Inuyasha. 'Don't bother, you won't get to see him again.' Mina walked out of the door followed by Sage and her kids.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha whined.

"Shut up you little runt!" Jakotsu held him up to eye level. "If you know what's good for you, keep your trap closed!"

Inuyasha growled and spit in Jakotsu's eyes.

"AHHH" Jakotsu dropped Inuyasha and quickly rubbed the spit off. "That was disgusting!" Jakotsu turned red eyed at Inuyasha. "You twerp!" He picked Inuyasha up and fling him across the train room.

"UH!" Inuyasha grunt as he hit the train's wall ( the side of it ).

Jakotsu step upon Inuyasha's back as Inuyasha tried to get up causing Inuyasha to fall flat down. "Now are you going to behave like a good boy or not?" He growled.

"I don't like you." Inuyasha whimpered from Jakotsu's weight.

"I don't care." Jakotsu push more of his weight against Inuyasha's back causing Inuyasha to yell.

"That's enough, leave the poor boy alone." The buff guy pulled Jakotsu off.

"What has gotten into you Kip? Your mightily soft today!" Jakotsu growled and push Kip hard against the chest.

"Sir, I ..." Kip didn't get to finish.

"It's that girl wasn't it?" Jakotsu glared. "I saw the way you look at her! Well forget her because I'm not going to take anymore of this nonsense!" Jakotsu turned toward Inuyasha who was frighten.

"Sir, don't hurt him." Jarc put an arm in front of Inuyasha.

"What has came across you two?" Jakotsu shook his head. "Take him out of my sight then."

Jarc grabbed Inuyasha's shirt and pulled him into his arms. "It's ok now." He cooled.

"Jakotsu isn't really that mean, he's just not use to meeting new people that's all." Kip rubbed Inuyasha's ears which caused Inuyasha to smile.

"I am not!" Jakotsu growled from behind the door. He went across to another room but was leaning at the connecting door.

"Pay no attention to him little one, you'll be fine." Kip grinned causing Inuyasha to lighten up.

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha whined as his stomach growled.

Jarc and Kip laughed. "I think I have some left over brownie." Jarc reached into his pocket. "Here you go." He handed it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stuffed the brownie whole into his mouth. His cheeks puffed out.

Kip poke one of the cheek causing Inuyasha to laugh.

"No more playing around you fools. This our stop." Jakotsu just had to ruin to fun.

The doors opened and they all went out following Jakotsu.

Kip played around with Inuyasha, whose being carried by Jarc.

"Wow, you sure gots pointy teeth!" Kip exclaimed after being bitten by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grined and laughed at Kip's expression.

"You think it's funny huh?" Kip reach in between Jarc and Inuyasha to tickle Inuyasha's tummy.

Inuyasha laughed and laughed as he tried to move away causing Jarc to stumble.

"Woaaah." Jarc nearly fell backwards but Jakotsu grabbed him by his shirt.

"I said no more clowning around!" Jakotsu violently grabbed Inuyasha from Jarc and pulled the boy by his arm.

Inuyasha made protesting sounds as he tried to get away from Jakotsu's mega tight grip. "Let me gooo!" Inuyasha whimpered as Jakotsu's nails dugged it.

"Shut up!" Jakotsu growled.

Jarc was about to said something to Jakotsu but Kip stopped him and shook his head. Jarc frowned and continue to follow.

When they reached the gates opening, Jakotsu put his hand into the 'Indicator' until it beeped and showed in the screen above 'access approved'. They all entered and stopped at the entrance of the castle where they were greeted with guards.

"Move aside!" Jakotsu growled. The guards obeyed and opened the doors. "Let's go." Jakotsu ordered his bodyguards.

Inuyasha stopped struggling and stared wide eyed at the walls and stairs amazed. 'Wow.' Inuyasha looked at Jakotsu who was still pulling him along. Inuyasha opened his mouth and bit Jakotsu.

"SHIT you little...!" Jakotsu let go of Inuyasha and grabbed his bitten arm with his left hand. "Why you little!" Jakotsu groaned.

Inuyasha quickly ran toward one of the stairs on the right.

"What you fools wating for? GET HIM!" Jakotsu roared pointing toward Inuyasha.

"Sir yes sir!" The guys quickly ran after Inuyasha.

Kip looked at Jarc and Jarc grinned back. Kip triped and landed on two of the guys in front of him while Jarc stumbled back and brought three guys down.

"You good for nothing!" Jakotsu went over and started yelling at the guards.

'Ahhhhh they're going to get mee!!' Inuyasha looked at the top of the stairs, there were two ways to go. Inuyasha quickly turned right. "AH" Inuyasha bumped into something.

"OOF" A girl's voice groaned.

Inuyasha stood up and look at what he hit. A girl around his age was lying on the floor. Inuyasha bend down toward her looking at her face. He raised an eyebrow and poked her nose.

"Ow..." She whimpered and opened her eyes to see striate into a golden pair of orbs.

Inuyasha stared and bend his head sideways when she suddenly turned bright red. 'Is something wrong with her?'

'Oh my gosh, what is he doing?' The girl blushed darker when Inuyasha's faced moved closer. 'Is he going to kiss me??'

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha pushed himself off and offered her a hand.

"Yeah, I think so." The girl reached to get his hand but suddenly he pulled back.

"There you are you little brat!" Jakotsu growled and ran for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly eyed the doors and ran for the one striate ahead.

Jakotsu stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl on the floor. "Princess!" Jakotsu bend down to pick her up. He set her on her feet and started to apologized. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Jakotsu dusted off her dress.

"No, why are you chasing him?" She asked softly.

"Oh, he's a runaway." Was all Jakotsu said before standing back up and running toward the door ahead.

The girl looked at the guy until he disappeared into the room. "a runaway?" She repeated confused.

_Inuyasha looked around the room, it was HUGE. He opened door to door looking for a place to hide when he found another room connecting to it. Inuyasha closed the door behind him after entering. He looked around the new room. It had a humongous bed in the middle and beautiful curtains around the massive windows. Inuyasha quickly ran to the bed and was about to jump on it when he heard a sound inside one of the doors. He quickly jump under the bed and stayed still as he heard footsteps heading toward the bed._

"Oh stop it." Inuyasha heard someone giggled. It sounded like a female. "That tickles, quit it..." The voice giggled again and moaned.

_Inuyasha duck his head out. He look above and saw legs...four legs dangling down almost touching him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when a pair of legs wrapped around the other. Inuyasha ducked his head back in when a knock was heard from the door he came in from._

"Come in." A male's voice above said.

"Your highness, I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm looking for a runaway and he...I think he's in here." Jakotsu stumbled looking for the right words.

"We haven't heard anything, I don't think he's in here but your welcome to check." The male's voice offered.

Inuyasha moved a little more into the middle. 'I hope he's not good at hide-n-seek.'

**HeavyDutyPLUS** - there's nothing like an overly charged-up battery! explode

Read and Review

Recharging for next chapter ...Chapter 7 - Unexpected guest 1

Sneak Preview

"Is he gone?" Inuyasha ducked his head out from underneath.

"Wha what?" The guy quickly got off the bed to see Inuyasha staring at him. "Who may you be?" He asked Inuyasha.

C YOU GUYS AFTER three weeks, Imma update more when i get back from Vacation...FLORIDA I GO!


	7. Unexpected guest 1

Life's Unfair

_**Last left off**_ - Inuyasha moved a little more into the middle. 'I hope he's not good at hide-n-seek.'

**Chapter seite - Unexpected guest 1**

"Uh, no sir that's ok. I'll leave you alone now." Jakotsu rushed out.

The guy smirked and turned back to his companion. "Where were we?" The guy asked. "Forget that, I remembered." He said followed by a moan.

"Is he gone?" Inuyasha ducked his head out from underneath.

"Wha what?" The guy quickly got off the bed to see Inuyasha staring at him. "Who may you be?" He asked Inuyasha.

"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha put his hand out.

The guy stared for a minute but then shooked it and laughed.

"I think we found ourself the runaway." The female smiled and pat Inuyasha's head.

"What's a runaway?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"My gosh, you can't be more than 5 years old!" The male grabbed the boy up and onto the bed. "the slaves are getting younger every day!" He exclaimed causing the lady to laugh.

"Don't you mean they are getting older everyday? No one can get younger dear. They're born young...in this case, they're slaves at a young age." She rubbed Inuyasha's ears.

"This is an outrage!" The guy sat next to Inuyasha's side. "What could a slave his age and size do to help out here?" He look down at Inuyasha small figure. "I think we got chipped." That cause his wife to laugh.

Inuyasha looked up at both of them. He was in-between. "I know how to walk on my hands!" Inuyasha exclaimed and jump down. "Lookie." He bend down and place his hands on the floor then lifted his legs up.

"Oh dear!" The lady quickly picked Inuyasha up. "Don't do that honey, blood will rush up to your head!" She place him on her lap and sat down on the floor. "You're so cute." She pat him again.

"Darling, you think all kids are cute." The guy rolled his eyes which caused Inuyasha to laugh. "You think that's funny huh?" The guy rolled his eyes again making Inuyasha laugh.

"But they are!" She played with his ears. "these ears are so cute! Lets try to make a kid with these ears honey." She smiled when it twitched.

"Shinchi, you don't have those ears and I don't either...how do you expect we do that?" The guy frowned.

"Oh fine then lets keep him!" She hugged Inuyasha tightly.

"He's a slave hon... that's against the rules."

"He can be our slave." She look up at Huro hopingly.

"But what about Jinkins?" Huro asked.

"There's no rules against having two servants." Shinchi smiled. "And the last time I checked, I'm the queen."

Huro frowned.

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha broke them from their conversation.

"Aww, did you have anything to eat all day?" Shinchi giggled when his stomach grumbled. "You poor boy." She turned to Huro.

"What?" He move back.

"Be a dear and get the boy something to eat." Shinchi smiled.

"Honey! That's what slaves and servants are for...for peak sake I'm the king!" Huro groaned when Shinchi pouted. "Fine fine, what would you like?"

"COOKIE!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Cookie?, but dear that won't get you full." She look up at Huro. "Bring me some ramen."

"Yes dear." Huro walked out. 'Sometimes I feel as if Shinchi thinks I'm her slave...for goodness sake...I'm the king...don't that in sure power??? Yet I'm powerless to her every whim. What I do for her...' Huro thought as he head for the kitchen.

"So, how old are you dear?" Shinchi questioned the little boy in front of her.

"8, how old are you?" Inuyasha replied and asked curiously.

"You should never ask a lady how old she is dear. It's not polite at all." She smiled warmly at him when raised an eyebrow.

"Are you THAT old?" He giggled when she tickled him in the tummy.

"No, I'm not." She laughed.

Suddenly the door creaked open.

Shinchi turned to see who was entering. "Hi dear." She greeted a little girl.

Inuyasha just stared. 'Wasn't she the girl before?'

"I knew he was in here." The little girl smiled and ran toward Shinchi and Inuyasha. "Momma, he's cute...can I keep him?" She asked excitedly.

Inuyasha wiggled his nose. 'Cute? Is that a good thing?'

"But dear..." Shinchi started. 'I want to keep him.'

"Aww, fine...but my birthday is tomorrow!" She looked up into her mother's eyes.

Shinchi laughed. "Kagome, I know that. How could I forget?" She pulled The girl over closer to Inuyasha. "This is Inuyasha dear."

Inuyasha didn't wait. He put out his hand and grabbed hers shaking it.

Kagome just giggled. "Mommy he's funny!"

"I bet you would like him as a present huh?" Shinchi smiled her knowingly smile.

"Would you???" Kagome leaned closer to her mother's face.

"If you want him that much dear." She said and Kagome quickly kiss her on her cheek.

"Oh thank you thank you!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha and grinned. "Hey there, I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha." The confused boy stared at her. 'Present? What's that?'

"Wanna go into my room and play?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Ok." Inuyasha stood up and followed her.

'Kids.' Shinchi smiled.

Right when Inuyasha and Kagome left, Huro came in.

"Here you go." He handed her a bowl of ramen but she denied.

"It's ok honey, I don't need it no more." Shinchi smiled at him when his face faulted.

"What the? Where's the boy?" He looked around.

"He left to play with Kagome." Shinchi pointed toward the connecting room.

"You mean I got this for nothing?" Huro frown.

"Well, you can eat it." She pat his stomach.

"Honey, your killing me you really are." Huro sighed and sat down next to her.

Shinchi giggled. "Poor baby." She stated when he place the bowl down and laid on her lap. "Let me feed you." She picked up the bowl.

"What's this?" Inuyasha frowned at the dolls.

"This is Barbie. Here is Ken. Oh and this is Kelly, Kanna, and Mitch." Kagome smiled and pointed to Barbie. "She's the princess."

Inuyasha growled when Kagome push the 'Barbie' thing at him.

"You can play with her if you like!" She grabbed the guy doll. "Ken is her prince charming."

Inuyasha poked the doll and stared.

"Oh I know!" Kagome grabbed the doll from him and striped her off.

Inuyasha just stared at the clothe-less doll.

"Don't look! She's changing." Kagome pushed Inuyasha back and put a different outfit on Barbie.

Inuyasha sat up and growled.

"Now she's ready to go on her date with Ken!" Kagome place the guy doll into Inuyasha's hand. "Go on, ask her out."

Inuyasha looked down at the doll and scratched his head.

Kagome sighed. "Like this silly." Kagome grab the doll from him and put it near Barbie. "Will you go out with me?" She made her voice deep. "Of course I will!" Her voice became normal. "Your so beautiful Barbie!" Her voice became deep again. "Oh Ken." Her voice normal.

Inuyasha was now officially confused.

"I love you!" Her voice was deep and she push the dolls together making smooching noises.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha raise an eyebrow.

"Boys." Kagome rolled her eyes before putting away her dolls. "What do you want to play then?" She went over to sit next to Inuyasha.

"Pirates!" Inuyasha stood up and grabbed a stick near him. "Prepare to fight!" He exclaimed and pointed it at Kagome.

"AHHH!!!..."

**HeavyDutyPLUS** - there's nothing like an overly charged-up battery! explode

READ AND REVIEW this chapter is the longest so far...At least I think so...hehe

**_Recharging for next chapter_** ...Chapter 8 - My bad

Sneak Preview

"You you youuu!" Kagome couldn't find the right words. "JERK!" She wacked him on the head.

"Ow." Inuyasha whined and rubbed his head.

"What's going on here?" Shinchi rushed in wrapped in a robe. "Oh my!" She gasped. "HURO!"

Dammit...FYI I'm having the worst vacation ever because there's a big storm in Florida and so I couldn't enjoy my vacation so we canceled but the plane isn't gonna fly safetly home in the storm ( wonders why hehe jk)...I'm not ready to die so right now I'm updating at my uncle Dan's house. ( which is located in Florida...I wish I'm home I wish I'm home...) clicks heels twice Darn it didn't work...stupid Dorothy ...Wizard of OZ is fake!!! fake I tell you!!! the heel thing don't work!!!...hehe either that or because I don't wear heels...ehh


	8. My Bad

Life's Unfair

**Last left off **- "Pirates!" Inuyasha stood up and grabbed a stick near him. "Prepare to fight!" He exclaimed and pointed it at Kagome.

"AHHH!!!..."

**Chapter 8_ - My bad_**

"AHHH!!! Gimme back my wand!" Kagome stood up and snatched the stick from him. "You almost broke it!" She glared at the confused boy.

"Uh, that thing is to weak anyways." Inuyasha looked around the room and smiled when his eyes landed on a wooden stick. "This will do." He pulled the stick out and...

BOOM

"MY BED!!!" Kagome screamed which echoed all around the castle.

"Oops." Inuyasha quickly let go of the wooden stick (one of the bed post).

"You you youuu!" Kagome couldn't find the right words. "JERK!" She wacked him on the head.

"Ow." Inuyasha whined and rubbed his head.

"What's going on here?" Shinchi rushed in wrapped in a robe. "Oh my!" She gasped. "HURO!"

"Yess?" Huro came running in holding up a blanket to cover his waist down. "What happened here?" He scratched his head.

"Mommy daddy! He broke my bed!" Kagome cried and ran to Shinchi.

Shinchi looked at the boy. "Oh my goodness!" She move Kagome aside and went to Inuyasha. "You poor thing." She wipe her fingers about the boo-boo on top of his head. "You ok dear?"

Inuyasha nodded and pointed toward the bed. "It broke down!" He whined.

"It's ok." Shinchi rubbed his back.

"Mommy! HE broke it!!!" Kagome frowned seeing Inuyasha with all of her mother's attention.

"Dear, we can always get you a new bed. He's hurt." Shinchi look down at Inuyasha. "Did the bad bed hurt you?" She cooled.

"No, the bad girl did." Inuyasha pointed toward Kagome.

Shinchi giggled at that. It was so cute. "Kagome, is it true?"

"But mommy!" Kagome whined.

"It's ok, both of you are not going to get in trouble." Shinchi turn to Huro. "Honey, why are you just standing there? Go order Kagome a new bed dear." Shinchi smiled.

"Yes darling." Huro walked out mumbling stuff. 'Huro do this, Huro do that. Geez...'

"Now is that better Kagome? Daddy is going to get you the bunk bed you've always wanted." Shinchi smiled when Kagome went over and hugged her.

"THANKKS!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha away and hugged her mom.

"Hey!" Inuyasha push Kagome and sat down on Shinchi's lap.

"Go away!" Kagome and Inuyasha started pushing each other.

"That's enough." Shinchi pulled them both in for a hug. "I'm happy to be shared." She smiled when they returned the hug.

"DEAR, COME DOWN HERE." Huro voice came from downstairs.

"I'll be back later." Shinchi pat them both on the head softly. "Be good." She stood up.

"SHINCHI." Huro sounded impatience.

"COMING." Shinchi opened the door and took her time walking down the stairs.

"Great, now I'm all alone with YOU." Kagome crossed her arms.

"Wanna play?" Inuyasha picked up the wooden post.

"No, you'll probably break my drawer next!" Kagome stood up and walked over to the connecting room. "I'll be in here. You stay THERE." She opened the door and shut it before Inuyasha could get in.

Inuyasha stared at the door in front of him. 'Is she mad?' He grip the post tighter when the door Shinchi left from opened.

"There you are you little brat!" Jakotsu growled.

Inuyasha raised the post up in defense.

Jakotsu just chuckled. "That won't hurt me." He walked closer.

'The mean guy is going to take me away!' Inuyasha glared and growled as Jakotsu inched closer.

"Put that down...don't make me hurt you now." Jakotsu frowned when Inuyasha still hold the wooden post. "I'm sure 'Mina' want you UNharmed." Jakotsu remembered Inuyasha calling the girl who sold him by that name. He grinned when Inuyasha lowered the stick.

"Where where is Mina?" Inuyasha backed away from the approaching guy.

Jakotsu thought for a second. "She's downstairs." He said cleverly. "I'll take you to her if you like...just put down the post and no one will get hurt."

Inuyasha eyed the guy. 'Mina is downstairs? Really???' Inuyasha really misses Mina and wanted to see her right away. "Are you telling the truth?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

'I don't have time for this.' "Come with me and you'll see." He reached out a hand.

Inuyasha looked at it. He grabbed it and shaked. "You promised Ok?"

"Yeah yeah whatever kid." Jakotsu pulled Inuyasha to him. He grabbed the post and threw it down. "Let's go." Jakotsu pulled Inuyasha out the door.

"What was that?" Kagome opened the door and stick her head in to see. "Inuyasha?" She asked seeing no one. 'He's probably trying to scare me.' Kagome closed the door. 'Well it won't work!'

**HeavyDutyPLUS** - there's nothing like an overly charged-up battery! explode

_**Read and Review** who kares if you read or not?** JUST REVIEWWWW :)**_

**Recharging for next chapter ...Chapter 9 - Unexpected guests 2**

NOT IMPORTANT NOTES - READ ON YOUR OWN WILL - SKIP IT IF YA WANT - JUST SOME STUPID AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hehe...yeah I kinda post this chapter too early but wat the heck? I've been thinking...I don't like my idea of sneak previews... come to think of it, I don't know why I even thought of it in the first place...oh and after this chapter I won't be posting this fast anymore...school is starting and I ain't getting that much reviews anyways...THANKS FOR READING THIS CRAP :) I appreciated those who read AND reviewed...thanks so much...I'll probably update again next year...hehe jk next week or so...that'll be all...to-da-loo! Peace! Syonnara! Idios! C ya! Goodbye! Chaos! Blah! LaLaLa!


	9. Do I know you?

Life's Unfair

_**Chapter 9 - Do I know you?**_

"OW, that hurt." Inuyasha complained and tried to pry off Jakotsu's hand.

"Shut up twerp." Jakotsu got tired of Inuyasha's whining. "Look, be a good boy and MAYBE, just maybe, I'll let you live." Jakotsu grinned when Inuyasha's little eyes widened.

"Where, where is Mina?" Inuyasha asked nervous. "I want Mina Now!" He shook Jakotsu's arm.

Jakotsu growled and push Inuyasha down onto the hard cold ground. "I have no idea why the boss wants you! You're annoying as heck!"

Tears formed in Inuyasha's eyes. He grabbed his right arm which is now bleeding.

"Ah, finally. Guess you're not as tough as I thought." Jakotsu grinned at Inuyasha, enjoying the little kid's pain. "Get up." He commanded after seeing enough.

"No." Inuyasha hissed and turned his back towards Jakotsu. "I don't want to follow you no more." Inuyasha stood up. "I'm finding Mina myself." He was about to leave when Jakotsu harshly grabbed his leg and hold him up upside down knocking his head against the ground doing so.

"You ain't going anywhere brat." Jakotsu growled and continued the path he was heading bringing Inuyasha along.

"Let me go, you mean old man!" Inuyasha struggled to get out of Jakotsu's tight grip.

"What did you just called me?" Jakotsu growled dangerously.

"I said you're a mean OLD man!" Inuyasha said _old_ darkly.

"Why you little!" Jakotsu dropped him down.

THUMP

Inuyasha whimpered feeling his head ached. He rubbed his poor ears, which took the drop fully. "Oww."

"That's it! I don't care if the boss wants you alive! I'm going to teach you a little lesson!" Jakotsu pulled Inuyasha by the injured right arm and was about to slam him against the wall when a voice spoke up.

"Jakotsu." It said firmly. "Let the boy go." The voice seemed unemotional.

"But sir, I." Jakotsu glared down at Inuyasha and sighed. "Yes sir." He dropped Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha groaned. His head felt dizzy now.

"Have you not listen Jakotsu?." The voice asked plainly. "I asked for the boy unharmed." It stated.

"Sir, I tried but he.."

"But he nothing. That's just a little boy, you have to be more gentle." The voice seemed to be moving towards them.

"My lord, I am sorry. I will try to control myself next time." Jakotsu sounded scared, almost sincere in his words.

"That you will Jakotsu." The figure appeared out of the shadow. It look down at the boy. "It had been a long time, Inuyasha."

**HeavydutyPlus** - One day I shall enslave you all! (_laughs evily)_ -Ahem- Sorry that came out wrong

**_Read and Review _**- this is the shortest chapter, hey I got a lot of hw. **REVIEW** come on people. I'll write longer chapters!

NO SNEAK PREVIEW (_laughs evily)_


	10. Two bros

Life's Unfair

**Last left off **- The figure appeared out of the shadow. It look down at the boy. "It had been a long time, Inuyasha."

_**Chapter 10 - Two bros**_

Inuyasha stared up at the guy.

"I'm guessing you don't remember me." The stranger said not surprised.

Inuyasha shook his head and move closer to look at the stranger who knew him.

"I don't expect you to either." He frown when Inuyasha poked his expensive fur-line.

'Your dead now brat.' Jakotsu thought and grinned imagining Inuyasha screaming of the pain the boss is gonna put him through. 'No one touches the lord.'

"Where you get that?" Inuyasha looked in awe. "It's so soft and furry!" He exclaimed happily.

The guy was surprise for a second but realize Inuyasha just came and don't know what are the consequences of touching him. "Yes, indeed, it is so."

'What?! That's all? Man that kid is lucky.' Jakotsu felt like yelling at the lord but knew it wouldn't be a smart thing so he kept quiet.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"My name?" The guy frown. 'No one has ever asked him that before, well no one who have heard of him has ever had the guts to.' "It's Sesshomaru."

Jakotsu's eyes widen. 'What the? Did I heard right?'

Inuyasha suddenly put his right hand out. "I'm Inuyasha."

Jakotsu grinned. 'Oh he's gonna get it now.' He watched as Sesshomaru shook it.

"I think you're nice Sesshomaru." Inuyasha added and smiled which startled Sesshomaru a little.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru's expression didn't change a bit.

Jakotsu's jaws dropped. 'What on earth came across the lord just then? Something is wrong! What makes that kid so special?' Jakotsu glared at Inuyasha. He had been the lord's left hand guy ever since he don't remember. Jaken's the lord's right hand guy. (Weird huh?) 'If it's anyone who is allowed to call the lord by his name is Jaken or him.' Jakotsu growled. "It's not fair."

"What was that Jakotsu?" Sesshomaru turned to face Jakotsu.

"N.. Nothing sir..." Jakotsu quickly bowed.

"I wish to be alone with Inuyasha now if you don't mind Jakotsu." He said sounding more demanding than asking.

"Oh, not at all my lord." Jakotsu quickly got on his feet and rushed out.

Inuyasha giggled softly.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "What is it that's making you laugh?"

"You told that mean man to go away and he got scared!" Inuyasha grinned. "He ran away like a chicken!"

Sesshomaru frown. He didn't get why Inuyasha was finding joy out of Jakotsu's fear. "Is that so?" He asked the overly happy boy.

"Yeah! That was so cool!" Inuyasha smiled when Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"So Inuyasha, how have you been?" Sesshomaru asked even thought he knew the answer.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru as if he's nuts. "I hate it here. I wanna go back to Mina. Will you take me to her, will you?" Inuyasha pout.

"Who is this Mina you are talking about?" Sesshomaru frown when the kid started to cry.

"She's my mom and I miss her." Inuyasha sniffed.

"Your mom?" Sesshomaru was confused. He was sure their parents had died when he left. He didn't really wanted to leave Inuyasha behind but he couldn't do anything about it. At the time he was only 7 years old, Inuyasha 1. It would have been easier if Inuyasha wasn't a half-breed too. Sesshomaru shook the memory off. He was just glad that his little brother was back to him. But what is this non sense about Inu's mom?

"Yeah, can you take me back please Sesshomaru? I don't like it here. The old man keeps being mean to me!" Inuyasha whinned and tugged on Sesshomaru's fur-line.

"What old man?" Sesshomaru frowned. 'There's an old man working here?'

"That guy who ran off before." Inuyasha pointed to the direction Jakotsu left.

"You mean Jakotsu?" Sesshomaru smiled a very very very very very (you get me) small smile which isn't at all that noticeable, not even to Meoga, the flea!

"Yeah, he keeps hitting me!" Inuyasha covered his ears a top his head. "It hurts."

"Really? Would you like me to do something about that?" His tone wasn't at all caring like.

"Yup! Cut off his cookie supply. He don't deserve it." Inuyasha shook his head as if saying no, nuh uh. "He's not a good boy."

"Alright then. I shall see to that." Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha yawned. "Are you tired?" He asked but no concern was shown in his voice.

"No." Inuyasha sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"You've had a long day. You are in need of rest." Sesshomaru turned around to face the door. "Come with me."

There was no respond. Sesshomaru turned back around. All to see Inuyasha leaning against the wall sleeping. He walked over and carried Inuyasha up. Sesshomaru went towards the door and opened it with his free hand. He headed to his headquarters and laid Inuyasha on his maximum King sized bed. Sesshomaru watch his little brother snore softly. He ran his fingers over Inuyasha's face. 'You have grown so much when I'm away.' A noise caught his attention.

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru walked to his door. He opened it.

"Good Evening Sesshomaru." Huro greeted.

"Yes, Good evening Sesshomaru." Shinchi smiled.

Sesshomaru bowed respectfully. "Your majesties. What is it that you come here for?"

"We heard that Inuyasha had just came past here." Huro stated.

"Why have you seen him?" Shinchi butted in worriedly.

"Yes, in the matter of fact...he's sleeping in my corridor right now." Sesshomaru frown knowing what's going to happen next.

"If you don't mind, we are requesting that you hand him over to us." Huro said in a demanding kind of voice but not exactly.

"Sir, he is my property. I have bought him." Sesshomaru stated his rights.

"I see." Huro nodded slightly in understanding.

"That explains how he popped out of no where when we didn't ordered for a slave." Shinchi frowned.

"How much did you buy him for?" Huro reached into his pockets.

"Do you want him that much your highness?" Sesshomaru wasn't going to take the guy's money. The guy's father happened to took him in when he found him in the forest wounded slightly (powerful demons gather up forces and took down Sesshomaru).

"It's our daughter's birthday tomorrow and she seems fond of little Inuyasha." Shinchi pushed Huro aside.

'The princess? I guess Inuyasha is in good hands. He's probably going to be happy having a playmate.' "Ok. I'll give him to you, but in one condition...I will be allowed to see him every now and then." Sesshomaru opened his door wide open to revile Inuyasha's small figure sleeping.

"Oh of course! Thank you for understanding." Shinchi gave Sesshomaru a big hug.

Sesshomaru frowned. 'She's the queen. She's the queen. She's the queen.' Sesshomaru mentally reminded himself. He hated being touched. He was about to tear Shinchi apart but he stopped himself. She was just one of them sensitive humans.

"Aww, He's in a deep slumber. Wouldn't be a good idea to wake him dear." Shinchi whispered to Huro.

"We'll take him tomorrow. Is that ok with you Sesshomaru?" Huro asked.

"Yes, of course." Sesshomaru liked the idea. He could then spend a little more time with his brother for whom he had been away from for a long time.

"Have a good day." Huro bowed and was about to leave but Shinchi pulled him back.

"Good night." Shinchi smiled and walked in front of Huro.

Huro sighed and followed mumbling "Women" and stuff about power and rights and no fair.

Sesshomaru closed the door once they're gone. He turned to the bed. 'So Inuyasha, it's just you and me now.'

**HeavydutyPLUS** - Too much homework...help me...drowning in books...out of battery...short circuited

REMEMBER TO **READ** _and_ **REVIEW** thanks!!!

Thanks so much for reviewing! You guys are greatest! All of you who reviewed chapters 1-9. Thanks!!! YAY A RECORD (for me at least). Chapter 9 has the most ! Since I'm so happy, this chapter is longer then I intented it to be. I'm writing it while watching an old Jackie Chan movie haha. My parents thinks I'm doing my hw...I have a lot of hw these days, dang it. Again thanks!

**The following message are to those who reviewed chapter 9...**

**Zeddy222** - WOW how did you guess? Tell me, did I capture his personality right? The way he speaks? Or did you just guessed OO, if so...that's one lucky guess. Thanks for reviewing!

**Krazifull2748 **- isn't he just? I'm making him as cute as possible. That makes it when I hurt him...people who's reading will feel bad. Then again, some people (like me) likes it when he gets hurt, they say it's sexy with his clothes all ripped and stuff(show some of them skin!). I dunno why I like it thou, I guess I'm just plain evil. Thanks for reviewing!

**Pinayazngrl** - guess you just found out who that person is...thanks for reviewing!

**Danno123** - hehe is this soon enough? Thanks for reviewing!

**Rin136** - Haha you want Inuyasha to be abused and stuff? You read the right story girlfriend. Later on in the chapters Inuyasha is going to be treated badly. Poor Inu. Thanks for reading my story. Appreciated that you reviewed!

**Kagome M.K **- Yeah, beware people, reading my stories is bad for you! I have bad grammer and stuff since I speak slang. Used to it. Thanks for telling me thou, imma try to fix it. I'll read whatever I write over from now on k? Thanks again for reviewing!


	11. Bad Dream

Life's Unfair

**Last left off **- Sesshomaru closed the door once they're gone. He turned to the bed. 'So Inuyasha, it's just you and me now.'

**NOT IMPORTANT...IT MIGHT BE A WASTE OF YOUR SECONDS READING DIS... _Author's note _**_- _In this chapter, you'll get a taste of how I do dream sequences...this is my first time trying so tell me if you like it or not (that would be all...off wit ya! Shoo!)

**_Chapter 11 - Bad Dream _( THIS IS IMPORTANT THOU **in dis chapter, whateva is in italic is Inuyasha's dream **GOT THAT? DON'T FORGET OR IT'LL BE SO CONFUSING) **

Inuyasha whimpered softly and rolled over onto his stomach.

Sesshomaru walked over to his little brother's side.

_Mina- Inuyasha, I'm so sorry._

_Inuyasha- Mina, where are you going?_

_Mina - away. Away from you._

_Inuyasha - Why? Mina, don't leave me._

_Mina disappeared._

_Inuyasha - MINA!!!_

"Mina." Inuyasha whimpered. He rolled over again.

_Jakotsu - HAHAHA you're mine now you little brat._

_Inuyasha looked around panicking. He quickly grabbed a pole nearby._

Sesshomaru sat down on the edge to keep Inuyasha from rolling off the bed. 'There's that name again.' Sesshomaru frown when Inuyasha grabbed his leg.

_Inuyasha - no, stay away from me! I don't want to go with you. _

"Stay away..." He mumbled. Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru's leg tighter. "I don't..." He groaned.

_Jakotsu - you have no choice, now do you?_

_Inuyasha tried to raise the pole but it was too heavy._

_Jakotsu - you think that will hurt me?_

_Inuyasha gripped the pole tighter. _

Sesshomaru stared at the boy who didn't intent to let his leg go. 'He's having a nightmare. Should I wake him up?' Sesshomaru shook Inuyasha gently. "Inuyasha." He said the name smoothly. "Wake up."

_Jakotsu laughed and grabbed a sword that popped out of nowhere. "You want to fight do you?"_

_Inuyasha glared._

_Jakotsu - well, so be it. _

"Me Lord." Jaken quickly rushed in without knocking breaking Sesshomaru's attention from Inuyasha. "There's an emergency!"

Jakotsu ran in a few seconds later. "My lord, The Shintai group leader is demanding your presence right this instant!"

_Inuyasha stared as Jakotsu jump up to attack him. _

"I see." Sesshomaru glanced down at Inuyasha. "Tell him I shall be there."

"Yes sir." Jakotsu and Jaken bowed and rushed back to the Shintai group's location.

'I will see you soon.' Sesshomaru move his hand gently over Inuyasha's right arm and move it from his leg. He stood up and without glancing back at his little brother, Sesshomaru left.

_Inuyasha grabbed his pole tighter but it suddenly disappeared._

_Inuyasha - Huh?_

Inuyasha whimpered again when he fell off the bed.

_Inuyasha cried out as the sword hit him._

"AHHH!" Inuyasha opened his eyes. His heart was pounding hard. He look around seeing nothing. He was by himself in a large room. Inuyasha rubbed his head. There was no blood but it hurt (the fell).

"Inuyasha?" An approaching voice asked worriedly. "Is that you?"

Inuyasha look toward the big doors. 'Where am I? How did I get here?' He backed up when the doors creaked open...

**HeavydutyPLUS** - The hw still pouring ova me. Someone help...

**READ** and **REVIEW** - any kind of review is appreciated...if you see a mistake INFORM (wow big word!!) ME. THANKS.

Yeah, I know dis chapter is short but it's longer than chapter 9! I checked. Hw is keeping me from writing but I will AWAYS have time for dis new found hobby!

Oh, and if you don't get dis chapter...basically, kids (my lil bro too) get nightmares seemingly like what happened earlier in their day/life. So if you have younger siblings, don't be harsh or mean to them...the poor litte guys are going to have nightmares but it'll turn out worster than what really happened. I know cuz I've experienced it before, it feels so real!

OH AND MY COMMENTS TO YOUR COMMENTS, CHAPTER 10 REVIEWERS - **TO ALL **...**THANKS FOR REVIEWING**!

**Zeddy222**- Hehe I probably got some things right about him but I don't think everything...blush your giving me too much credit.

**Pinayazngrl** - Hehe yea, I don't really think ( I know that he won't) that Sesshy is going to tell Inuyasha they are related any time soon...so don't keep your hopes about dat up. Glad you like the story!

**Kagome M.K **- Hehe, yea about dat, lol I was actually happy you wrote something other than Update soon ok? and I think it's good dat someone is fixing your (in dis case my) writing cuz the story HAS to be readable/ understandable isn't it? Thanks for the comment even thou you didn't meant too.

**Votuse** - hehe don't you just? He's such a good brother! Hehe if you mean Inu/Sesshy then yea ur right. As you read in dis chap. Sesshomaru is called away to do some 'business'...Inuyasha ain't gonna see him very soon.

**Essis** - Glad you liked the story!

**Krazifull2748 - **Enjoy it while it last! Sesshomaru won't be in a couple of chapters to come but he will return! Hehe...don't ya just love him?


	12. Watch out for dat door!

Life's Unfair

**Last Left Off **- Inuyasha look toward the big doors. 'Where am I? How did I get here?' He backed up when the doors creaked open...

**_Chapter 12 - Watch out for dat door!_** (haha George of the jungle…watch out for dat tree!)

"Inuyasha?" The voice asked again.

"Who, who are you?" Inuyasha backed up when he saw a little pink bunny slipper step in.

"You forgot me already?" The owner of the voice fully showed herself.

"Oh, it's you." Inuyasha sounded dull.

"What you mean by that?!" Kagome frowned.

"Nothing." Inuyasha walked over and stared into her eyes causing her to move back.

"What are you doing?" She gasped when she fell backwards onto her butt.

Inuyasha bend down smirking at her fall. "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

Kagome didn't bothering answering. "What are _you_ doing here?" She instead asked back.

"I dunno actually." He look around the large room. "I woke up in here."

"Yeah uh, whatever." Kagome was so not going to believe he just found himself in this forbidden room.

"So why did you come here?" Inuyasha asked again.

'I heard you scream so I went to see if you're ok, duh.' "I felt like it." She lied. "I'm the princess, I'm allow to do anything I want." Kagome sat up proudly.

Inuyasha stood up and place his hand out. 'Lucky you.' He got her hand in his and pulled her up.

"Ow. That hurt." Kagome complained at Inuyasha's grip. His claws were too close for comfort.

Inuyasha quickly let go at that remark.

"Oh, and I want to tell you something." Kagome smiled happily.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Guess."

"No."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna."

Kagome sighed in disappointment. "Fine." Her disappointment soon went away. "Right now, it's around twelve more hours till my birthday!" She exclaimed.

Inuyasha just raise an eyebrow. "So?"

"SO? It's my Birthday!" Kagome place her hands on her tiny hips.

"Go tell someone who cares." Inuyasha pointed to the dead bear's skin, which is made into a carpet but still has it's head. "Like that bear."

Kagome glared at him. "I was going to invite you to my party too." She remove her left hand from her hip and wave her index finger continuously left to right to left to right. "Now you can't go." She grin to herself waiting for him to beg her to invite him.

"I don't care." Inuyasha replied despite her pout. "I have better things to do."

"Oh yeah?" Kagome frown. She was used to people wanting to go to her parties, and wasn't used to rejections. "Like what?" She watched as he walked over to the giant bed.

"I'm going to look for Mina." Inuyasha jumped onto the bed. He laid down on his back. "I miss her."

Kagome's face fault. "You have a girlfriend already?" She hoped not.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her. 'Girlfriend?' He shook his head lightly. "No."

Kagome's face went back to normal. "Then who is Mina?" She asked while heading towards him.

"My mom." Inuyasha simply answered.

Kagome climbed onto the bed and sat next to him. "Your mom?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha stared at the beautiful ceiling above. 'Mina, come get me...' He felt like crying. Inuyasha kept wondering why she had given him to the mean man. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with her. It's not fair. Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to see Mina's smiling face.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked watching Inuyasha's expression.

"I don't know." Inuyasha sat up. "The old man told me she's here."

'Old Man? Jinkins?' "Are you going to try and find her?" Kagome can't help but felt left out. She don't know why though.

"Yeah." Inuyasha smiled. "I bet she's waiting for me!"

"Maybe." Kagome shrugged. She didn't like this Mina at all. Normally Kagome is the center of attention. How come this boy isn't paying attention to her?

"I know!" Inuyasha jumped off the bed. "I'll look for her now." He was about to leave but Kagome called out to him. "Huh?" He turned to face her.

"Can I help?" She got off the bed.

"Uh, it's ok." Inuyasha turned back around to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome walked towards him. "It would be easier to find her if I help you." She smiled her famous smile which gets everyone to go 'aww how cute!' and stuff. "The more the better." She added since her smile didn't seem to affect him.

"Kay." Inuyasha opened the big doors and went out.

"AH!" Kagome rushed out quickly right before the doors slam shut. She look forward at Inuyasha's figure walking away. 'I almost got hit by the doors and he don't even care.' She glared daggers at his back. 'How rude!'

**HeavydutyPLUS **- Yalls come back now ye hear?

**READ** _and_ **REVIEW**

**NOT IMPORTANT **but read anyways - THANKS SO MUCH THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU!!! I REALLY DO!!! YOU'VE MADE ME SO HAPPY!!!

MY REPLIES/ COMMENTS/ APPRECIATION - **PEOPLE, ALL OF YOU, EVEN THOSE WHO DON'T REVIEW, READ MY REPLY TO VOTUSE, THE ONES IN BOLD, I THINK IT'S IMPORTANT FOR YOU ALL TO KNOW, BEFORE YALLS GET MAD OR REPORT ABUSE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT HEHE...**

**Essis - **Hehe glad ye like it!  
  
**Votuse - **I'm so sorry for doing that...I just wanted to write a shortcut and not 'oh if you mean sesshomaru and Inuyasha won't see each other again then you're right' so I just wrote 'if you mean inu/sesshy, then you're right' Again sorry to offend you. **-- **Oh yeah, this story gonna contain SOME **yaoi** in it...SO IF IT OFFEND ANY OF YOU (**I'M GOING TO WARN WHEN THOSE CHAPTERS COME UP**) DON'T READ IT. Those of you who may like inu/shessy pairings...nope I don't go that way, sorry. What imma do is a Jakost/Inu lime (I won't consider it as lemon) BUT STILL **BEWARE**! Especially you Votuse. But don't worry, **I'll warn before hand **when chapters that contain that stuff comes up...**you're safe with me! **Otherwise, it's mostly Kagome and Inuyasha...  
  
**SS5DIABLO - **Hehe glad you like it! It doesn't matter if you're an older person, any one could enjoy a simple life of a slave story. Hey, you can relate too if you life is unfair. Oh, and imma try to update as much as I can, or when I get one more review then the previous chapter received -Laughs evily- hehe and honestly, I'm having fun writing these...lots of ideas (mostly what happens to me at school/home/ and in da streets. I just twisted it a little so it's kinda easy to write. Not much making up hehe, that's why in my profile, I told you guys that you can relate to 'Life's Unfair'.

**Pinayazngrl - **hehe you think that's bad? Wait till later on. More bad nightmares for little Inuyasha...-two red horns grow above head- (yea, I'm evil)

**Zeddy222 - **Isn't he though? Inuyasha's soooo adorable.

**Krazifull2748 - **ye like my dream version? cool! And I was thinking no1 would like it. YOU GUYS ROCKS!

**Misguilded child - **cool someone actually read my profile! Yup me a girl...a very evil lil brat...I LOVE FAMILY GUY! Not as much as Inuyasha ! I guess then you're kinda like me...since you could relate to this...just know that you're not alone, I have a shitty childhood lol...I never got bullied but my aunts/uncle make my life miserable...I don't want to talk about it...it's too horrible!!! Aww sorry to hear you got no parents...I'm lucky to have my parents, they're the only ones who cares for me. I got a lil bro, he's very adorable! Hehe, only when I'm in a good mood...like now! You lucky! My house is tiny...so tiny. Glad you like this story!


	13. Sneaky kids

Life's Unfair

**Last left off **- 'I almost got hit by the doors and he don't even care.' She glared daggers at his back. 'How rude!'

_**Chapter 13 - Sneaky kids**_

"Hey wait up!" She yelled after him.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped.

Kagome reached him panting. "You know you could of slow down right?!"

"Shss..." Inuyasha covered her mouth.

"HmmHMhMH!" Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha let go of her mouth.

"What is it?" She asked.

Inuyasha pointed to the door. "Quiet."

Kagome heard some voices. She nodded and listen on.

"I told you not to buy the brat!" A deep voice yelled.

"I told you, I have to buy him." A calm voice replied.

"WHY?" The deep voice asked.

"He share my blood." The calm voice explained in a simple sentence.

"So? He's a demon so are you...most demons share the same blood but are not related. Tyousko, he may not even be your brother."

"I know for sure he is."

"But still, 1 million dollars? You've got to be kidding!" The voice wasn't playing around.

"How much longer do we have to go through with this?" The calm voice seemed to be tired of the subject.

"Fine. We have other issues to attend to anyways." The voice sighed. "I need you to make a shipment to Capos Village."

"What kind of shipment?" The calm voice asked.

"Just a few drugs."

"What kind of transportation am I taking?"

"The plane. I have everything planned. You'll meet Hiten and Manten there."

"Alright."

Footsteps are heard heading toward the door.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away into a nearby room. He covered her mouth as she was about to protest. "Shss!" He whispered loudly to her as the door open and two guys went out. Inuyasha tried to look at the guys through the creak but failed since if he leaned any farther, the door would open and they will see him. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's mouth and open the door once they had left.

"What were they talking about?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha headed toward the stairs.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied. 'How come one of the voices sound of much like Sesshomaru?' Inuyasha wondered.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from behind.

Inuyasha stopped. "What?"

"Stop walking so fast!" She ran to catch up to him. "Where are we going?"

"I'M going to find Mina." Inuyasha said I'M pretty clear.

"But what about me?" Kagome stopped walking beside him.

"I don't know, what about you?" Inuyasha continued walking until he reached the stairs. "You can go to sleep." He turned to her. "When I find Mina, she'll take me home."

"But, I want you to stay here." Kagome frowned.

"I don't like it here, you could go home with me." Inuyasha insisted.

"What about my mommy and daddy?" Kagome couldn't think of leaving them.

"They can come too." Inuyasha kind of liked them. They were nice.

"Ok!" Kagome smiled happily.

"I'll tell Mina when I find her ok?"

"Yup, I'll be in my room. Don't forget me!"

"I won't." Inuyasha was actually planning to ditch her and only bring her parents.

"Promise you'll come back for me?" Kagome put out her pinky.

Inuyasha squared hers with his. "Yeah."

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Remember! Don't you dare leave me." She let go and headed back.

Inuyasha just stood there. 'A girl just hugged me.' He was used to Mina's hugs but he don't exactly consider her as a girl. Actually, Kagome is the first girl he ever talked to. Mina never let him around any other kids for some reason he don't know.

Inuyasha shook off the hug. He look up the stairs. 'Are you up there Mina?'

**HeavydutyPLUS - **Homework here, homework there...I think I gotta do my homework..

**READ** _and_ **REVIEW**

**THANKS** TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED...and my replies to those who asked/ wondered about something (anything...if you're wondering or confused about something, I'll try my best to explain hehe...)

**Essis**

**Misguided child **- Shit you weren't kidding about the rich thing...haha damn I'm jealous. I have to do my own chores and deal with my evil relatives who live upstairs! Would you mind if I move in with you? You won't be lonely! Consider yourself lucky, I go to Public schools and the kids here only thinks/talks about sex...gives me lots of ideas...lol...naughty ideas but still ideas.

**Zeddy222**

**Pinayazngrl **

**Kagome M.K**

**Votuse** - hehe u seem funny and talkative, we should hang/chat sometimes.

**Krazifull2748** - PSSS you ova there,...I think she do too...shss don't tell anyone...


	14. Finding Mina

Life's Unfair

_**Chapter 14 - Finding Mina **( Finding Nemo hehe)_

"I have no idea why he would do such things you know?" A voice nearby said.

'Sounds like the old man.' Inuyasha moved around the stair case. He look up to see Jakotsu and Jarc walking down.

"Maybe the boy means a lot to him." Jarc guessed.

"Of course he does. I mean seriously, 1 million for a brat?" Jakotsu shook his head.

"Hey, at least he's adorable." Jarc smiled.

"A slave isn't suppose to be adorable you fool. They're suppose to be strong and obedience." Jakotsu growled. "That brat is neither."

"Jakotsu, he's still a little boy. Give him a chance."

"Chance my ass. I'll kill him first." Jakotsu grinned at the idea.

"Yeah, you kill him and the lord will kill you." Jarc frowned. "Boss, when do you think the lord will return?"

"Somewhat in a few months. I don't know." Jakotsu replied.

Inuyasha watch as they left to a nearby room. He went up the stairs. Peaking through room to room, looking for Mina.

"Mina?" Inuyasha asked when he heard a voice humming.

"What?" The girl turned around.

She was nothing like Mina. Inuyasha observed. In fact, she looks around his age.

"Have you seen Mina?" Inuyasha asked the girl.

"No, who is Mina?" She asked while folding a pair of pants.

"My mom." Inuyasha replied.

She look at him up and down. "I don't think so."

"Oh ok." Inuyasha turned around to leave.

"Wait." The girl stopped him. Inuyasha turned back around. "If I see her, I'll tell you."

Inuyasha just nodded.

When he reached the last room, he sat down. Mina was no where on this floor. Suddenly the door opened. Inuyasha quickly moved behind the door to avoid being seen.

"Honey, it's late at night. Can't you wait till morning?" Huro asked.

"No, I'm hungry dear." Shinchi replied.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He was sure Shinchi and Huro's room were connected to Kagome's downstairs.

Huro sighed. "Alright, I'll be back." He step out and closed the door. Surprise to see Inuyasha behind the door, he backed up.

Inuyasha just stared.

"Oh, hey there." Huro smiled when making out the small figure, who apparently got out of Sesshomaru's room, was sitting there. "You hungry?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Come with me, I'm heading to the kitchen anyways. I'll make something for you." Huro offered a hand.

Inuyasha grabbed it and followed him to the kitchen, which was downstairs.

They entered the room Inuyasha saw Jakotsu and Jarc entered. It was huge.

Inuyasha stared in awe at the all the desserts under the glass in the middle of the room. Around was all cabinets and three refrigerators.

"What do you feel like eating?" Huro asked breaking up Inuyasha's thoughts.

Inuyasha just look at him.

"Come on. What do you want? We have everything in here. Just you name it." Huro smiled when Inuyasha's eyes widen at the jar of cookies on the table. "That'll do." He took the jar and gave it to Inuyasha, who took it.

Inuyasha opened the jar. The scent was delicious. Inuyasha dug in.

Huro opened one of the cabinets and took out a bowl of noodles. He went over to the kettle and poured a cup of water in it. He then turned on the stove. "So, uh, how's the cookies?"

"Good!" Inuyasha replied while chomping on the Chocolate chips.

'Yeah it is. Those are my cookies...' Huro frown watching Inuyasha eating it all up. 'I wonder if Shinchi is going to let me buy more...she gots to! I didn't eat it all.' Huro glance down at his waist. 'I'm not THAT fat am I?' He remembered when Shinchi used his stomach as the drums.

Inuyasha was up to his last cookie. He didn't want to eat it so he placed it in his pocket. "All done." Inuyasha showed the empty cookie jar. That only got Huro to pout.

Inuyasha went to put the cookie jar back when Jakotsu and Jarc showed up.

"What are you doing here brat?" Jakotsu was about to grab Inuyasha up but Jarc elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey there." Jarc waved happily.

Inuyasha waved back.

"Jarc you buffoon!" Jakotsu wacked Jarc over his head which made Inuyasha laugh. "You smashed my CD player!" Jakotsu growled.

"What?" Jarc rubbed his head.

Jakotsu reached into his pocket, located in the middle of the shirt yet down near the stomach where it's loose, and revealed a broken CD player.

"Oops." Jarc laugh nervously. "My bad."

"Yeah, your bad." Jakotsu glared. "You owe me back."

"Oh come on!" Jarc frown. "I still owe you a pair of shoes."

"Thanks for reminding me, I forgot about that."

"You did??? Uh, did I say me? I meant Kip. Yeah, Kip owes you a pair of shoes!" Jarc smiled hoping it sounded convincing.

"Eh, as if I'm falling for that again." Jakotsu shook his head.

"I," Jarc started but Huro showed up. "Good morning sir." Jarc greeted.

Jakotsu wacked Jarc over the head again causing Inuyasha to roll on the floor laughing.

"What was that for?" Jarc rubbed his abused head.

"It's night man." Jakotsu pointed out.

"Oh." Jarc turn to Huro. "Good night sir."

Jakotsu just stared at Jarc.

"What?" Jarc was getting aggravated. 'What I do wrong now?'

"Forget it." Jakotsu turned to Huro. "My lord, is this boy with you?"

"Yes." Huro smiled at the little 'show' before.

"Oh ok." Jakotsu bowed and headed toward the exit. "Come Jarc."

"Hey Inuyasha, you think you could take on Jakotsu over there?" Jarc gestured his head over to Jakotsu.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I bet you could." Jarc grinned. "He's nothing but an old bag of bones and hot air."

"JARC." Jakotsu growled once realizing he was lecturing himself the whole time.

"Coming." Jarc messed up Inuyasha's hair and left.

Inuyasha smiled watching Jarc leave.

**HeavydutyPLUS - A request from one of my reviewers/ my friend was that he wishes I would stop saying my thanks to everyone and only reply to those who asks me questions. IIGHT,AS YOU WISH ORLANDO...**


	15. Bad encounter

Life's Unfair

_**Chapter 15 - Bad Encounter **_

"Oh look, Noodles done." Huro went over to the whistling kettle. He poured the water into the bowl and covered the top of the bowl with a plate. He grabbed a pair of chop stix and a soup spoon. "Let's go." Huro headed towards the door with Inuyasha behind him.

Inuyasha glance around. He didn't felt like going with Huro, he wanted to look for Mina. Inuyasha watched as Huro walked up the stairs. He tip toed quietly around the staircase. Inuyasha stared at all the doors. 'Which one first?'

"Dang, this is hot." Huro complained as he tried not to drop the bowl. "Remember, you should always have an adult companion with you all the time when handling hot things."

No response.

"Though even an adult could get burned...like I am right now." Huro kicked against the door.

"Who is it?" Shinchi called from inside.

"Your _cookies n cream_." Huro replied. He then realized what he just said. Huro turned quickly towards Inuyasha, who wasn't there. 'Huh? Where he go?'

Shinchi giggled and opened the door. She watched as her husband looked around frantically for something. "Don't tell me you dropped your mouth at the sight of me." She wacked him slightly over the head giggling.

"No honey, I can't find Inuyasha." Huro frowned and handed her the bowl.

"He was with you?" Shinchi took the bowl only to push it back into his hands. "It's hot!" Too bad his hands wasn't out so the HOT noodles spilled all over him. "OMG!" She quickly tried to pry off the noodle strands.

Huro just stood there. Not sure of to scream from the burning hot water, or asked himself how did he got into this mess in the first place.

"Come on honey, we have to get you medical service." She pulled him into the room. Shinchi duck her head out. "IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE?!"

Inuyasha turned around when he heard Shinchi's voice. He shrugged and continued looking into rooms.

"Who was hell is it?" Jakotsu growled when the door opened. He grinned when he saw Inuyasha. "Oi brat!" He stood up and grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt before Inuyasha could run.

"Leggo!" Inuyasha started struggling.

"Ha! As if." Jakotsu laughed and threw Inuyasha onto his bed.

Inuyasha whimpered as he slammed onto the wooden so called bed.

"Now I got you where I want you." Jakotsu laughed as Inuyasha got up quickly and moved back. "There's no where to escape." Jakotsu kicked the door close.

Inuyasha looked around frantically. Then he spotted the window, it was opened. Inuyasha didn't care...he wanted to get away from the mean man. He leaped towards the window only to be caught by Jakotsu.

"What? Aren't you to young to suicide?" Jakotsu pushed him against the wall. "I still owe you a knuckle sandwich for all you've put me through." He raise his fist.

Inuyasha's eyes widen. 'The old man is going to hurt me!' He shut his eyes, hoping the pain would go by fast.

Jakotsu watched Inuyasha stiffen in his grip. Man, was it a good sight. He grinned widely. 'Now that the lord is gone, there's no one to stop me from killing this brat.' Jakotsu didn't wait. He slammed his fist into Inuyasha's jaw.

Inuyasha yelped at the impact. He felt his mouth painfully throbbing.

Jakotsu laughed. It felt so good hearing the boy scream.

Inuyasha tried to pry Jakotsu's hand off with his own but Jakotsu was too strong.

"Man have I waited for this moment." Jakotsu smiled. "Scream all you want brat, there's no one here to help you." He pulled Inuyasha away from the wall and threw him towards the chess table.

Inuyasha whimpered as he slammed atop the table and off it onto the hard tiled floor.

Jakotsu laughed in satisfaction. He wanted more. Jakostu headed towards Inuyasha's figure on the floor.

Inuyasha tried to pick himself up but he ached all over.

Jakotsu glance down. "Pafetic, worthless, little mutt." He picked Inuyasha up by his hair.

Inuyasha whimpered. His face squinted from pain.

Jakotsu smiled at the boy. "I haven't had this much pleasure in beating a slave before." He tossed Inuyasha onto the bed again. "You're a very special kid." He walked towards the bed.

Inuyasha groaned and he rolled to the side. His eyes widen as he saw Jakotsu approaching. 'I gotta get away from here.' Inuyasha panicked. "Mina!!" Inuyasha closed his eyes shut and yelled.

Jakotsu frowned. "Mina?" He then cracked up. "About that, I lied." He grinned. "Your Mina isn't here. She's not and will never be."

Inuyasha's eyes started to tear. "You promised." Inuyasha sputtered.

"Did I?" Jakotsu sat down upon the bed. "Oops, I guess I forgot."

**HeavydutyPLUS - **Oh Yeah! Two chapters in a row...Yalls happy? Hehe, I'll probably update in the next five months! **Jk**! Lol...no seriously...

PLEASE REMEMBER TO DROP DOWN YOUR COMMENTS (for chapter 14 tooo! hehe...DON'T FORGET CHAPTER 14 TOO!!!) - **THANKS**

P.S. It looks as if Jakotsu is up to something **_bad_** right? Hehe don't worry, nothing _**bad**_ is gonna happen...at least not in dis chap -wink-


	16. A New Friend

Long time no update huh? It was exactly 10/11 days...Sorry guys, I was **REALLY** busy. Well, here you go...this chapter is not all that great, it's just Inuyasha making friends with a servant he met earlier in his search for Mina...

Life's Unfair

_**Chapter 16 - A New Friend**_

Inuyasha watched Jakotsu move closer towards him. "What...what are you doing?" Inuyasha backed up until he's against the wall.

"I'm going to teach you a little lesson in respect." Jakotsu grinned. "Oh, you'll learn to obey me eventually." Jakotsu dug his hand into his pocket.

Inuyasha's eyes widen when Jakotsu pulled out a small knife. He watched as the pocket knife came dangerously near him.

"Fear me Inuyasha." Jakotsu let out a little laugh. "Let me see your fear." He place the knife's point against Inuyasha's jaw.

Inuyasha whimpered softly as the point dug slightly into his skin.

Jakotsu frown when Inuyasha didn't scream or nothing. He press the knife in a little more, satisfy when Inuyasha's blood was drawn.

Inuyasha groaned as he felt his skin broke. Kind of like one of those fat needles they use in the operating room.

Jakotsu grinned and he pulled the knife away and lean forward to lick the blood off.

Inuyasha grimaced. He stiffen as Jakotsu's tongue repeatedly ran over his jaw.

Jakotsu pulled away and grabbed Inuyasha's throat, holding him up in mid air. "Man do I really enjoy this." He growled when the door suddenly opened, jerking his head to see who it was.

"JAKOTSU!" Kip yelled when seeing the sight. "Put him down!" He rush over and push Jakotsu away. "You ok?" He rubbed Inuyasha's hair and ears while checking for any marks. Kip then saw a scar still fresh on Inuyasha's jaw.

"He's just a slave man." Jakotsu glared at Kip angrily.

"He's a boy!" Kip roared as he gently ran his finger over the cut.

"I was just having a little fun that's all." Jakotsu defended his actions. "There's nothing wrong in that!"

"Your fun isn't exactly _fun_." Kip growled back.

"Well my bad." Jakotsu headed for the exit. "How'd I know you don't like to share." He left before Kip could respond.

"You poor boy." Kip sighed and move toward the cabinets.

Inuyasha watched as Kip got out a little box with pictures of bandages on it.

Kip took out a bandage and stick it over Inuyasha's cut. "There you go..." Kip press the sides so it'll stay in place. "Is that all the cuts you have?" Kip asked knowing Jakotsu, Inuyasha probably has like seven or eight cuts/ bruises.

Inuyasha nod his head.

Kip was kind of surprise. 'Then again, maybe I came right on time...' He pat Inuyasha on the head. "You should be more careful next time. Don't come in on any strange places ok?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Ok."

Kip gave him a smile and went towards the door. "I have to go now, you stay safe."

Inuyasha nodded again.

Kip waved then left.

Inuyasha just stared at the door. 'Mina isn't here?' He fell onto his knees. Inuyasha wanted to cry. The mean man lied to him. '...but he promised.' Inuyasha shook his head. "He promised!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hello?" A voice asked frightened from outside. "Is anyone there?"

Inuyasha stared back at the door. 'Kagome?'

The door creaked open slowly, reveling a little girl. "Oh, hey."

'She's the girl from last time.' Inuyasha acknowledged. "Hi."

"What are you doing in here?" The girl asked.

"I was brought in here by this mean man." Inuyasha frowned and pout.

"Oh no!" She ran towards him. Holding his arms up, she looked around. "You're not hurt are you??" She asked worriedly.

"No." Inuyasha was surprised at this girl's actions.

"You're lucky!" She stood striate. "This is Jakotsu's room. He's the meanest and heartless masters around."

Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow.

"Slaves who are brought or ordered in here never come out in one piece!" She pointed to his bandage. "Did he do that to you?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"And that's all?" She seemed amazed.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Wow, normally, it's a lot worst." She tiptoed to face him. "You're so lucky!"

Inuyasha backed up a little, she was uncomfortably close.

"I can't help but think I met you somewhere already..." She placed a finger on her chin. "Oh yeah!" She pointed towards him, her index finger touching his nose. "You're the boy looking for Mina."

Inuyasha nodded.

"So, any luck?" She gave a friendly smile.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Oh, I haven't a bit of luck either." She sighed and sat down. "I'm so tired."

Inuyasha sat down opposite of her. "Why?" He asked curious.

"I've just finished four of my work." She showed him by putting four fingers up. "I just need three more..."

Inuyasha frowned. He didn't get her. "Work?"

"Yeah, what? You don't have any work to do?" She watched him, waiting for a response.

Inuyasha shook his head and stood up.

"Man, you are lucky." She look up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled. This girl seemed kind of nice. 'What's her name again?' Come to think of it, he never asked. "What's your name?"

"Sango." She grins. "Yours?"

"Inuyasha." Right after answering, Inuyasha placed out his hand.

"Cool, never heard of you." She stood up and shook it. "Where you from?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh ok." Sango wasn't sure if that was an answer at all. 'He doesn't know where he's from?' Sounds weird to me. Maybe he doesn't want me to know...

"Where are you from?" Inuyasha questioned her back.

'Why should I tell you if you won't tell me?' Sango though for a second. "I'm from hell."

Inuyasha raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said I'm from hell, very warm down there." Sango fanned her face with her hand showing him what she meant.

"Oh..." Inuyasha still didn't get it.

"So uh, you know your place around?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Want me to give you a tour?" Sango offered.

"SANGO!" A voice from outside yelled.

"Oh, I gotta go." She quickly grabbed the doornob. "See you around Inuyasha." She waved slightly then ran out.

"Ok." Inuyasha replied softly after she left.

**HeavydutyPLUS**


	17. In Come Kikyo

Life's Unfair

_**Chapter 17 - In come Kikyo**_

"What were you doing in there?!" The voice was heard yelling.

Inuyasha peered out slightly but couldn't see nothing.

"I lost something so I was searching for it lady Kikyo." Sango replied politely.

"So that thing you lost is more important than my laundry?" Kikyo asked, a bit angry.

"Of course not." Sango bowed her head. "Nothing is more important to me than serving you." She lied.

Kikyo laughed softly. "Good, you should tell that bitch that."

Sango knew she was talking about her other mistress, Lady Kagome, but she really don't care, she hated them both.

Kikyo then sighed. "I'm sorry for being so mad, you see, Hojo had just got me so angry."

"If you don't mind telling me, what happened?" Sango look up to her mistress.

"He forgot to call me at 4 today." Kikyo answered. "It's 4:05 and he still didn't call."

"Maybe he has a problem or something to attend to." Sango suggested.

"How dare you say that?!" Kikyo growled.

"I'm so sorry!" Sango bowed her head down again.

"How could he not call me first then do whatever he has to later?!" Kikyo asked Sango angrily.

"I don't know Kikyo, I think he doesn't know any better." Sango replied scared.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Kikyo agreed to Sango's relief. "I should show him a thing or two."

Right then, Inuyasha fell out, he was leaning in towards the door. "Ow." Inuyasha grunted as he landed on the floor.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "You were looking for something huh?" She asked Sango while looking at Inuyasha. "I think I just found him." She walked over to Inuyasha, who was getting up.

Sango nervously turn around to see what she was gonna do to her new friend.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo demanded the boy in front of her.

"I huh, I dunno?" Inuyasha asked more than answered.

Kikyo gave him a light smile. 'He's cute...' She thought. "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha returned the smile. "Yours?" He put out his hand.

Kikyo stared at it for a second or two before taking it with her own. "Call me Kikyo."

Inuyasha shook her hand and laughed.

Kikyo looked surprised. "What? What are you laughing at?" She demanded to know.

"You look funny." Inuyasha replied.

"Funny?!" She growled. "What are you trying to say? I'm ugly?" She glared.

"No...you look weird." He replied. "You're cute." He gave her another smile.

She blushed. "I huh..."

Sango was surprised. That was the first time ever that she ever Kikyo stumble through words.

"Why, I'm flattered, thank you." Kikyo finally got out.

"Yeah sure, you look like this girl I met befoe though..." Inuyasha thought about it a little.

Kikyo knew who he was trying to remember. "Kagome?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha grinned. "You look a lot like her..."

"No I don't." Kikyo frowned. "You must need glasses, I look nothing like her."

"Yes you do." Inuyasha look at her up and down. "I think you're her twin or something." He stated. "You know, I once had this friend who has a twin, but now he's gone."

"Yeah, good for you." Kikyo said in a 'I don't care' manner. "And for your information, me and her are not twins, we're cousins." She sounded bitter at that. "Sango, let's go." She ordered and left Inuyasha there, confused.

"Yes Lady Kikyo." Sango quickly got up and followed Kikyo.

Inuyasha watch them leave before he headed to Kagome's room.

_**HeavyDutyPLUS**_


	18. My first kiss

Life's Unfair

_**Chapter 18 - My first kiss**_

"Can you believe him?" Kikyo asked Sango when they arrived at her room. "Ha! Me and _her_ sisters!" She growled in anger.

"No I can't Kikyo." Sango lied.

"Man, I can't stand this no more!" Kikyo slam her fist onto her bed.

"Kikyo, clam down." Sango went over and tried to make her mistress better but failed.

"Go away!" Kikyo roared. "I want to be alone!"

Sango quickly got up and left before Kikyo hurt her.

Right when Sango left, Kikyo broke down into tears. 'I miss you mommy.' She sniff. "Why did you leave me??!!!" She started to sob. "Why? Why? WHY?!"

Inuyasha stopped at the steps, he couldn't help but overheard someone crying, it sounded so much like a girl crying. Mina's face filled with tears entered his head. He abruptly turned around and headed towards the way Kikyo went before.

"I miss you so much..." Kikyo wiped away some of her tears when she heard footsteps approaching.

Inuyasha didn't bother to knock, he just entered. Right there before his eyes, Kikyo was sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed, her face stained with tears. He felt his heart skip a beat. He hate it when girls cry, it bothers him.

Kikyo was surprised to see him. She was expecting her servants or something coming to cheer her up. 'Why should they?' She though bitterly. 'No one give a damn about me...'

Inuyasha walked over to her and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked sounding caring.

Kikyo couldn't help herself. She wanted comfort so bad. She abruptly went into his arms, crying all over again, in front of this boy she barely knew.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, he was speechless but he liked the feeling of her in his arms so he just hold onto her. "It's ok..." Was all he got out.

Kikyo shook her head against his chest. "No it's not." She said between sobs.

Inuyasha rubbed her back with one hand while the other dug into her soft hair. "What's wrong?" He repeated his question.

"It's...it's my mother." She replied, sniffing. "I miss her so..." She started to cry again.

Inuyasha knew exactly how she felt. He hugged her tighter.

Kikyo felt a bit better being in this boy's arms, she has this feeling he actually cares for her. 'This is silly, I just met him three minutes ago...' She pulled away and look at him in his eyes.

Inuyasha stared into her eyes back, almost mesmerized. 'She's so cute.' He thought. He felt kind of shy, he had never been this close to a girl or even hugged them like he did before except for mina, but mina wasn't exactly a girl.

Kikyo felt so safe looking into his beautiful, deep, golden orbs. She moved closer, her face only mere inches away from his.

Inuyasha was so sure this girl was going to kiss him, he didn't really mind either. He leaned slightly in towards her to, kind of excited.

All of the sudden, their lips touched. It felt weird as heck but Kikyo nor Inuyasha complained or pulled away. Instead, they parted their lips slightly, deepening the kiss.

Inuyasha put both hands into her hair and pulled her closer.

Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying her first kiss with this boy she had just met. She head kept telling her it's wrong but she felt it's oh-so-right right then.

Inuyasha was the one to pull away. Gasping for breathe. 'That wasn't half bad...' Inuyasha thought. He actually like it, a lot.

Kikyo was also breathing hard. She turn to him and blushed.

Inuyasha didn't bother thinking, he grabbed her right wrist and pulled her into his arms.

Kikyo didn't protest, instead she crawled up into him more. "Don't let go of me..." She begged him slightly. "I don't want to be alone."

Inuyasha hugged her tighter if possible. "I won't." He kissed her softly on the head.

_**HeavyDutyPLUS - There, back to back cuz I haven't undated in like a week or so lol...**_


	19. Unexpected guest 2, it’s about time to l...

**_Author's Notes _**- Lol, a reviewer -_she actually know my sn...I dunno how but if you also knows it....please tell me how you found out...I didn't exactly let anyone who check out my Info see my sn....weird...she's not the first one to do that either...- _asked me why I named a chapter 'Unexpected guest 1' so then I checked and realized I didn't have an unexpected guest 2 like I planned too...so here you go... (Oh and if any of you wants to say something to me but don't wanna post it in da review thing lik some of the reviewers...fine by me....my email and sn is Unluckixpuppi (i'm at aol)...so feel free to im or email me and ask me stuff even if it's off topic lol...I'm gamed for everything!)

Life's Unfair

_**Chapter 19 - Unexpected guest 2, it's about time to leave**_

"It's been more than two weeks here, you sure we are not in your way?" Sage asked Mina as she fold her laundry and the kids'.

"For the last time Sage, you can stay for as long as you like." Mina sighed. She leaned back against her chair, tired. She just got home from another delivery for away, this time luckily she only had to walk 2 miles, carrying the kid, Kin, for a mile and a half. She was so exhausted.

"I know but I don't think your father has a liking to me or my kids." Sage explained. "When you were gone, he came down and told us to keep it down." Sage frowned. "I don't think I should stay here any longer."

Mina mentally cursed at her dad. "Nonsense!" Mina stood up. "You stay here for as long as you need to!" She pictured her dad being tied up and gagged. "No matter what my father says."

"But..." Sage started.

"No buts." Mina interrupt. "Ignore him."

Sage sighed softly and continued folding her things. She already planned to leave, she doesn't like bothering Mina's father anymore. It's the guy's place after all. She feels really bad not telling Mina, but she knew Mina wouldn't let her go. Mina was such a nice friend but she couldn't stay, she has business to attend to.

Mina sat back down when Sage didn't say anything more. It took her 15 minutes to fall asleep.

Sage took that time to pack her things and the kids'. "Doc, Kouga, Jun, Lenny, come on huns, we have to leave right now." She whispered to them. "Quietly ok?" She asked of them.

They nodded and followed her out the door.

Sage was happy she made it out without her kids waking up Mina. Her relief was interrupted when Mina's father came into view.

"Where are you going?" He asked kind of rudely.

"We are leaving sir." Sage replied politely.

He gave a huff. "Finally, off with yous." With that, he went past them, heading towards his building.

Sage whispered a bye to him but knew he ignored her.

"Mommy, that man is mean." Kouga stated as he walked away.

"Yeah, he's a jackass." Jun added.

"Don't say that." Sage didn't want her kids to be saying anything bad about others.

"But it's true!" Lenny protested.

Sage was expecting Doc to add something to it but Doc just yawned. "Let's just go." She suggested, with he kids following.

Mina yawned and stretched as she woke up. She looked around surprise that there wasn't any sound coming from the kids. There wasn't anyone in sight. "Sage?" She asked glancing around the room again. Her eyes stopped at the door, it wasn't totally closed, the door was slightly opened, letting the cool breeze into the room.

Mina got up and headed to the door, opening it and looking outside, there was no one out there. She then headed back to her chair, this time, she realized a folded paper on the table next to the chair. Mina picked it up and opened it.

It stated...

Mina,

Thanks for everything you've done for us. I wish not to bother you nor your father anymore. Please understand that I am not leaving because I don't appreciated all that you've done because I do. I have some things to take care of and if you wish to see me again, I will be at the Higurashi's Mansion.

With Dearest Regards,

Sage

"Higurashi's Mansion?" Mina repeated, asking herself. She have never went there herself before, it's always people coming to pick up the slaves at another location. 'How am I going to get there?' She thought. 'Maybe I might get to see Inuyasha again.' Mina thought for a while before she felt like hitting her over the head. 'Duh, father.'

"Who is it?" Lenard asked when a knock came.

"Mina sir." Mina replied.

He gave a sigh before telling her to come in. "Yes? What is it now?"

"I would like to know where is the Higurashi's Mansion located at." Mina came right out to the question.

Her father stared at her confused. "Why is it that you want to know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Please don't ask me for an explanation and just tell me." Mina sighed. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions without you interfering."

Her father wanted to say something but stopped, half way he didn't really care. "Very well then, lets see." He opened his file cabinet and search through it.

_**HeavyDutyPLUS**_

**_AJ_**,

Lol, I have a really long plot for this story...it's kind of hard to put it all down on paper so I'm taking my time, also hw is starting to take up a lot of my free time (not like I have much of it)...and yes, they're like two or three weeks older lmao...don't worry bout that thou, I'm planning to let them all get to know each other before they grow up and....imma stop right now, if I continue it'll ruin the whole story for yalls!

**_Kisama Zutto Oku, Inuyasha_**,

Hey, you don't know how life goes...they're around 8-9 and don't be surprise...just last week I was playing in the park with my little cousins and saw little and I mean little, like 6 or something kissing on the lips for pete sake! Also, my cousins (4, 6,12) kiss on the lips too (not swapping germs! Only pressing against lips for a mere 2 seconds) but not as like like but as showing they love each other...no big deal actually.

**_Zeddy222_**,

Well, I meant for her to be 8...Inuyasha's like 9 months older than her...

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Appreciated!**


	20. Getting to know you

**_Author's Note _**- I'm in da mood to update since all the reviews I'm getting for my new story! I'm so happy!!! Oh n I guess muh last chapter kinda sux huh? Onli one person reviewed...-frown- THANKS ZEDDY222!!! Dis chapter for u! lol

Life's Unfair

_**Chapter 20 - Getting to know you**_

"Lady Kikyo." Sango came into the room, finding Kikyo on her bed, staring out of the window.

"You forgot to knock." Kikyo simply stated.

"I'm sorry." Sango apologized. She was about to go back out and enter again, this time knocking but Kikyo stopped her.

"It's not necessary." Kikyo spoke dimly. "What is it that you want?"

"It's Lady Kagome." Sango started. "She wants to see you at once."

"She does now?" Kikyo said to herself more than asking Sango. "Now what can _she_ possibly want to talk to _me_ about?" This time she was addressing the question to Sango.

"I don't know Lady Kikyo." Sango replied. "But it sounds personal."

"Fair enough." Kikyo sat up. She reached over the table for her crystal necklace that she never leaves without and put it around her neck. It hung beautifully on her. After having it secure, Kikyo stood up and let Sango lead the way even though she knew the way to Kagome's room.

Kikyo waved at Sango when they arrived in front of the door for her to leave. She then knock on Kagome's door gently.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked from inside.

"How can you ask someone who is it when you ask them to come by?" Kikyo responded.

"Oh, it's _you_." Kagome acknowledged. "What a minute!"

Kikyo heard some rackets inside but didn't bother to find out what it was.

"Come in!" Kagome then yelled after everything subside.

"What is it that you want to see me for?" Kikyo asked stubbornly as she enters Kagome's room.

"You know what!" Kagome growled. "It's not fair, you always steal things away from me!" She protested before Kikyo could ask 'What?'.

Kikyo seemed truly confused as to what Kagome was babbling about.

Kagome frowned at Kikyo's confused stare. "You really thought you guys were alone huh?"

Kikyo's eyes widen at that. "You sneaked up on us?" She asked almost getting angry. One thing she hates most is a eavesdropper, listening to things they shouldn't be, a busy body more likely.

"Look, I didn't mean to." Kagome started. "My mom made a fresh batch of cookies and told me to call you to see if you want some." She paused. "That's when I saw you hugging Inuyasha."

"You could of knocked." Kikyo glared.

"Didn't feel like it." Kagome shrugged. "Why were you hugging him anyways?!" She demanded to know.

"None of your business now is it?" Kikyo asked. "Why should you care anyways?"

Kagome growled. "I don't."

"Ok then, can I leave now?" Kikyo asked politely.

Kagome huffed.

Kikyo took that as a yes and turn to leave.

"Do you like him?" Kagome asked suddenly out of curiosity.

Kikyo stood without taking an extra step. "Why would you like to know?"

"I really don't care but just wondering." Kagome lied. Inside she hoped Kikyo don't. Anyhow, didn't Kikyo already have Hojo?

Kikyo stared down at the floor for a moment, thinking. "I'm not sure." She replied truthfully before she left.

Kagome watched the door closed. She didn't know why but felt kind of jealous. Ever since little, Kikyo seemed to be the center of attention, it wasn't fair. She's always had to be 'odd', not like other normal girls so everyone, even Kagome's parents, tent to give her a lot of attention. Kagome didn't like that one bit. Now she's even getting Inuyasha's attention, Kagome really can't stand it at all. 'There's something weird about her...' She thought.

"She wants to know if I like him." Kikyo said softly to herself in her room. "Well, do I?" She asked herself. She really don't know. It was a weird feeling she shared with him just earlier but she couldn't explain it. Kikyo shrugged it off and went to brush her hair in front of a huge mirror near her bed.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Kikyo called before putting down her brush and turning around on he chair to face the coming person.

"Hey." It was Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked, almost surprised to see him.

"I wanted to see you." Inuyasha replied. He then walked towards her.

Kikyo didn't expected that response.

"You're busy?" He asked after sitting himself down on her bed.

"Shouldn't you ask that before welcoming yourself in?" Kikyo asked, glaring at him.

He shrugged.

"Also, I am not." Kikyo answered. "I was just doing my hair."

Inuyasha nodded dumbly while staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked realizing his long glance at her. "Do I have something on my face?" She didn't wait for his answer, Kikyo turned to the mirror. There was nothing on her face that she could see.

"No." Inuyasha replied.

She turn to look at him for some explaining on the least. Kikyo hated it when people stare at her, it makes her feel as if she's pitiful. (She never thought that maybe she was cute or attractive, that kind of thing never cross her mind.) "Then what is it?" She demanded.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's nutting." He replied.

Kikyo didn't care anyways so she let it drop. "How long have you been here?" She suddenly ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"I haven't seen you around until this morning." She started. "Did you came here long?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I think I've been here for a couple of days already."

Kikyo gave him a friendly but fake smile. "I see." She nodded slightly. "Were you with Kagome all those time?" She asked, interested.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Now it makes sense." Kikyo didn't mean to say it aloud. She now understand that whole talk with Kagome. 'She's jealous.' Kikyo thought. 'She's actually got a crush. How cute...' Kikyo found a sincere smile coming on her face.

Inuyasha kept staring at her. 'She gots a nice smile.' Inuyasha thought. Little did he know, he was lucky to see her smile. It was very rare since Kikyo doesn't really have a good past at all. She barely share any smiles with Hojo, except for some fake ones to make him happy as she do to others.

"Do you enjoy her company?" Kikyo suddenly broke Inuyasha's trance on her.

Inuyasha looked confuse for a moment. He shrugged.

"Is she fun to be with?" Kikyo tried to make it simpler. _She was one of those who mature fast. Ever since Kikyo turned 6, she stopped spending time with Kagome or the rest of the house hold. All she could think about is her mother, who left her when she was 4. She barely knew her father or how he looked like, but knows he left her a gift. Kikyo really don't know if he actually left it but inside, deep inside, she felt as if he did. The gift was the very necklace she wears, it's the only thing she has of her father and mother, and which she cherish the most. _

Inuyasha shrugged once again.

Kikyo wasn't getting nothing from him so it seemed. "How old are you?" She then asked.

"8." Inuyasha replied. He was about to ask for her age but stopped, remembering what Shinchi told him when he asked for her age.

Kikyo just look at him as if not believing. "You look younger than that." She told him from her point of view.

"Really?" He asked her. He wasn't that surprised, a lot of people though he's 6 or something.

"Uh huh." Kikyo nodded. "I'd say 7."

"That's not a big difference." Inuyasha stated.

"I know but it's a year younger at least." She explained. "How old do you think I am?" She then asked. "Be honest too."

Inuyasha nodded. He then took his time looking at her. He already thought '9' but wanted to look her over. She's so pretty. "8." He lied.

Kikyo frowned. "You are not telling the truth." She said darkly, scaring him slightly. "But it doesn't matter, age is nothing but a number, don't you think so too?"

Inuyasha nodded nervously. 'How does she know?' He thought. This girl was more amazing than he thought.

Kikyo smiled warming at him for about a half a second. He didn't even see it. She reach out and picked up a red ribbon. She wrap it around a little bit of her hair to tie it together loosely, causing it to keep the rest on the back of her but two strands to hang on her shoulders. She check the mirror before turning to Inuyasha. "How do I look?" She asked the staring boy.

Inuyasha blushed lightly. He wanted to say 'beautiful' but felt shy around her for some reason. "Good." He replied sheepishly.

She gave him a tiny smile that look more like a little line, her lips only curved a tiny bit which is barely noticeable. "Thanks." She said before standing up. "Are you going to stay here or come with me outside for some air?" She asked.

Inuyasha wanted to take up her offer. He haven't been outside for some time now since he came. "I wanna go with you." He replied.

She didn't say yeah or ok or anything. She just reached for her two scarves on the coat hangers. One was black while the other brown. "Here." She handed him the brown one. "It's kind of cool outside." She informed when he stared at the scarf she gave him.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding and folded it, holding it in one of his arm.

Kikyo walked to the doors. "You'll have to get up in order to go outside." She joked but didn't laugh or anything.

Inuyasha then realized he was staring at her and wasn't following. He blushed and stood.

"So far, is your stay here pleasant?" Kikyo asked as they headed down the hallway.

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. He can't find his voice for some unknown reason. He nodded, cause if he shook she might ask why and then he have to answer.

"That's good to know." She said as they each the corner, towards the stairways. "Normally slaves don't get to roam around like you do here." She paused and turn to look at him. "Are you a guest?" She asked since she didn't want to mark him a slave if he wasn't.

Inuyasha really don't know if he's a guest but he didn't know what a slave was though he heard it many times dealing wit him. He shrugged.

"Is any of your relatives here or did some guards bring you here?" Kikyo asked. One of the choices mean if he's a guest or slave so she'll surely know.

"Some guys." Inuyasha finally spoke.

'He's a slave then'. She acknowledged. "I see, so do you have a chamber of your own yet?"

Inuyasha didn't exactly know what she meant. He shrugged again.

A slave without a chamber. He must have escape or something. 'A runaway.' Kikyo right away guessed. They didn't say anything as they walked down the stairs.

Inuyasha wanted so bad to break the silence. "It's Kagome's birthday." He said, he didn't know what else to say.

Kikyo just looked at him strangely. "Yes, it was four days ago."

Inuyasha blushed. "I know." He said dumbly.

"Weren't you at the party?" She asked even though she knew he wasn't. No slaves are allowed at any party or any special occasions unless they're the entertainment.

Inuyasha shook. "I was looking for Mina." He explained.

"Who is this Mina?" Kikyo didn't really care but what if it's his mom? It could be. Maybe he's looking for his mom like she is with hers.

"My mom." Inuyasha replied.

Kikyo felt her heart skip a beat. 'It is his mother.' She thought. "I'm so sorry to hear that." She said softly.

"It's ok!" Inuyasha smiled. "I'm this close to finding her!" He showed her by using his hands and showing the distance between them.

'I hope so.' Kikyo thought. She was exactly like him until two years had past and her mom never came back to see her, not even on her birthday.

Inuyasha watched Kikyo, waiting for her to say something but she was in like a trance. "Kikyo." He called breaking the unwanted silence.

She turned to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

Kikyo smiled, a genuine one. She felt as if she has someone who cares for her now. "Yes." She said softly.

Inuyasha didn't really believed her since after that, she turned back around and her smile disappeared. 'She's sad.' He frowned. He didn't want her to be sad.

Kikyo went towards the doors, to have it opened by two guards and was greeted with respect, and turn to Inuyasha so he would go out with her.

Inuyasha looked around outside. It was good to be back out again.

Kikyo saw happiness in his eyes, it made her feel better. "You like it?" She asked.

"Yup!" Inuyasha replied and jumped on a pile of leaves.

"Fall is always my favorite season." Kikyo said in a whisper, meant for herself.

"Don't you like snow?" Inuyasha loved snow. It was his favorite weather.

"Yes." Kikyo replied.

Inuyasha jumped onto another pile of leaves. He turn to see Kikyo sitting herself down against a tree with leaves around and under her. An idea popped in his head. He picked up a handful of leaves and quietly came up next to her. "Hey Kikyo."

Kikyo turn up to see him with a pile of leaves in his hand. Without a warning, he dumped it on her. Kikyo was surprise for a minute, but then pick up some leaves around her and threw it at him.

Inuyasha in return dumped another pile on top of her.

Kikyo found herself giggling as she went for revenge.

"What's all that noise?" Kagome thought as she abandon her homework to look outside the window.

What she saw wasn't exactly what she expected. 'Kikyo's actually laughing.' Kagome thought. She had never seen Kikyo laugh in her life, well that she can remember.

'Inuyasha's with her.' Kagome frowned. She felt slightly betrayed. Inuyasha belonged to her, and now Kikyo's stealing him away. Jealously was soon turned to anger. 'Damn her.' Kagome bitterly thought. She wished Kikyo would die and leave her life alone.

Kagome had had enough. She move away from the window ledge and jumped onto her bed, crying. 'It's not fair. It's always her that makes my life miserable!'

"No fair!" Kikyo giggled, a pile of leaves fell down off her shoulders and hair. "I wasn't paying attention." She said while stumbling back into a pile of leaves.

Inuyasha laughed and pushed her down playfully, but she grabbed onto his hand and he went down with her, landing a top of her.

Kikyo stopped laughing and look up to see right into Inuyasha's golden orbs.

Inuyasha stared back.

"Your heavy." Kikyo broke the wonderful yet awkward silence that they used staring into each other's eyes.

Inuyasha quickly got off. "Sorry." He sheepishly apologized.

"It's ok." Kikyo turned around so he won't see her blush. "I think we should go back inside now." She suggested to Inuyasha's silence protest.

Inuyasha didn't wanted to go back. It was so much fun. He followed her back inside though since he didn't want to be alone.

_**HeavyDutyPLUS - Dang, I think this is the longest chapter yet! -Proud- **_

**_Zeddy222 _**- There, a MUCH longer chappie for u!


	21. Care to hang with me?

**_Author's Note - _**It's just my opinion...i think this is one of my worst chapters...it wasn't suppose to b part of this story but i like this certain character (Gonna b in this chapter) and wanted her to be in the story...I tried my hardest to make her seem lonely and playful...yet it didn't turn out like i wanted since when i was writing this, my friends kept bothering me lol so i couldn't think all that well...i realli wanna know how i did on this chap (muh friends kind of helped me out too) so drop off ur comments please even if you really don't feel like it...r i probably won't update any more...or at least for a month (for some school reasons) But if i get like 5 reviews or so, imma try hard to update!

Life's Unfair

_**Chapter 21 - Care to hang with me?**_

"I almost forgot about securities." Sage sighed, mentally cursing to herself how stupid could she be. "How am I going to get in now?" She asked herself, staring at the gates.

"Mommy, is something wrong?" Lenny asked worried.

"No honey, get your brothers, we're going to change paths for a bit." Sage gave him a smile that says 'it's ok'.

Lenny nodded then ran out to call his brothers.

"Lady!" Jun yelled towards Sage.

"What's wrong?" She quickly headed towards him, from the sound of his voice, something was wrong. "Yes?"

"Kouga ran away." Jun pointed towards the woods. "That way."

"Omg, what happened?? What did you do?" Sage suddenly found herself accusing her oldest son. Everything normally goes wrong because of him anyways. He's like a bad boy that makes a mother's job hell.

"I didn't do nothing'." Jun just growled and crossed arms.

"We got to find him!" Sage found herself shaking Jun by his tiny shoulders. "Call your brothers, Kouga probably haven't gone far, come on!" She quickly grabbed her bags and their supplies of things.

All of her boys then came to her and she led them into the forest. "Stay together!" She told them when it got a little darker, the trees were blocking out most of the sunlight. 'Kouga, where are you?' She panicked. 'Please don't be hurt.'

"Damn, where am I?" Kouga asked aloud, hoping someone could find him and help him out. It was so dark and he was hearing howling which scared him a bit. "Hello?" He asked when he heard laughter. "Who's there?"

"You sill little boy." A voice giggled, it sounded like a girl's.

"Who, who are you?" Kouga found himself frightened. "Show yourself."

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." She simply said. "I will not tell you who I am, but I will get you out."

"You will?" He asked, not believing cause if she' going to help him, shouldn't he know her? 'Mom says don't talk to strangers...' His mind keep warning him.

"Kouga!" It sounded like a group of people.

'It sounds like mom and the others!' Kouga acknowledged.

"Oh me oh my, looks like we have company." The voice giggled again. "I'm going to have so much fun..." Her voice seemed to be fainting.

Kouga was scared shitless. She sounded...well, creepy basically. "MOM!" He yelled, not wanting to be left alone with that girl who could be anywhere around him. "MOM!"

"Oh there you are!" Sage quickly ran towards her son. "Are you hurt? Is everything ok? Honey, don't you dare run away like that again!" She said, not giving him a chance to answer.

Kouga just nodded.

"I told you I didn't do nothing." Jun growled.

"Yes, I was just worried that's all." Sage gave her oldest son a warm smile. "Sorry honey."

"Yeah, yeah...AHHH!" He yelled when he was lifted by nothing into thin air. "AHHHH!!! Get me down get me down!!" He yelled, panicking.

Sage's eyes widen. "Oh honey, clam down, we will get..."

"AHHH!" Doc yelled as he too was lifted into the air by nothing. "Help mommy!!" He whined, scared.

Kouga was horrified. "It's her..." He said, frighten. "Mommy, she's doing this!" He told Sage.

"Whose she, honey?" Sage asked, panicking.

"This girl who was talking to me before you came..." Kouga tried to remember. "She didn't tell me nothing about herself." He added.

'This can't be good...' Sage quickly look around for something to help her screaming sons down.

"WOAH!" Lenny exclaimed when he was lifted. "This is fun!" He laughed.

"Dammit, this isn't fun! Get me down lady!!" Jun yelled for his mom.

"I, I don't know how..." Sage knew she couldn't climb trees, how was she going to help.

"Oohh...watch them swing round and round." The girl spoke again, sounding in awe.

"That's her mom." Kouga said, Sage nodded.

"Who are you?" Sage asked.

No answer. "I wonder..." The girl said.

All of the sudden, Jun dropped down.

Sage gasped and ran to catch her son, he landed right on top of her.

"Ow." Jun whimpered as he landed atop his mother. She wasn't exactly a soft landing...

The girl giggled. "That's funny." She said before Lenny came falling down.

"WEEEE...." Lenny yelled as he fell.

Sage quickly tried to catch her son, through the pain from Jun's impact. Once again, Lenny landed on top of her.

The girl giggled the more.

"AHHH!" Doc screamed when he fell.

Sage was in pain. "No!" She yelled, knowing she wouldn't make it to catch her youngest son.

All of the sudden, he stop falling just right above the ground.

The girl giggled more.

Doc was scared as he hung there. He almost hit the ground hard but stopped. It was weird.

"You guys are funny." She exclaimed and then Doc was put down.

"AHHH!" Kouga yelled when he was lifted.

Sage couldn't do anything but watch helplessly.

"I don't like it here." Doc whined. He was starting to cry.

"You don't?" The girl asked sounding sad. "But it's so much fun having friends to play with."

Sage then though of an idea. "Where are your parents?" She asked, almost demanding.

"You don't need to know." She replied.

"What about your friends then?" Sage asked, knowing it'll probably affect her.

No answer.

"You do have friends don't you?" Sage asked again.

"AHHH!" Kouga yelled when he fell, stopping before impact to the ground like Doc.

Sage frowned. 'I hope I didn't hurt her feelings.' "Hello? Are you still there?" She asked, feeling bad.

No answer.

"If you don't have friends, there is always time to make some." Sage added.

"I don't need your pity." She splat, sounding angry.

"I'm not showing you pity, I'm just saying, I would like to be your friend." Sage said, hoping the girl would come out.

Silence.

"If you would let me, of course." Sage continued.

"Mom, she's mean, lets go before she make us float again!" Jun growled.

"Honey, she's not mean." Sage smiled. "She just wants to have 'fun'."

"I wanna get out of here." Doc whined.

"No, I like it here!" Lenny whined. "She's cool."

Kouga didn't say nothing. He was still thinking about what had caused him to go into the forest in the first place. He wasn't sure, all he knows was something pulled him in. 'A sweet melody of some kind...'

"Hey, are you still here?"Sage didn't heard nothing so she figured the girl left or at least maybe wanted to be left alone. "I guess we should go now." She suggested. Lenny protested but went along.

As they walked back the way they came, a girl stood in front, a few feet away.

"Do you really want to be my friend?" She asked, looking up at them.

Sage just stared for a moment. The girl was so cute. She had dark chocolate brown eyes, short but thick black beautiful hair, about 4'9, dressed in a black mini skirt with a little pair of 2 inch boot/heel.

The girl frowned. "Well, do you?" She asked again.

'It must be _her_.' Sage nodded. "Of course."

Jun and Lenny was busy staring.

Sage felt a tug on her shirt so she look down, to see Jun.

"She's pretty." Jun whispered to her.

Sage smiled. "Yes, she is pretty isn't she?" She said aloud, the girl smiled.

"Mom!" Jun whined, embarrassed his mom agreed with him in front of the girl.

"What's your name?" Doc asked, feeling better seeing her in person.

"Yura." She replied.

"I'm doc!" He greeted happily.

She gave him a warm smile. 'Finally, friends!' She thought.

"Are you lost Yura?" Sage couldn't help but ask. The girl was just a little girl, she had to have a guardian...

Yura shook her head. "This is my home." She replied.

"Oh, where are your parents?" Sage asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't have any." She replied, sounding sad.

Sage didn't bother asking. Whenever a kid says that, it meant their parents either died or abandon them. Either way, it's sad to see a young kid growing without his/her parents to care for him/her. Unless she has a guardian. "Who do you stay with?"

Yura look at her for a minute before understanding. "No one." She replied.

"You live on your own?" Sage asked, horrified at the idea.

Yura nodded.

"You poor girl." Sage made her way to the young girl. "You must feel extremely lonely."

"Kind of, I do get 'visitors'." Yura smiled. "Like you."

Sage smiled. 'For a girl without anyone to care for her, she sure is happy and healthy. That's good.' "You want to tag along with us?" Sage offered. She awfully misses her daughter, and it feels empty without her. 'But it's for her own good.' Sage quickly argued. Yet, she felt like a bad mother, not being there for her one and only daughter for almost 5 years. 'I hope she's ok...'

"I don't know..." Yura sighed. "Would you guys stay here?" She then asked.

"YEAH!" Doc yelled excited. "Can we can we??"

Jun and Lenny wanted to say yeah but didn't feel like saying it out loud.

Kouga had a bunch of questions floating in his mind, making him confused as ever.

"We can't." Sage frowned. She knew exactly why Yura didn't want to leave. 'It's her home, and all she probably knows.'

"Aww..." Doc whined. "But why?"

"Honey, we have other things we have to go." Sage was talking about the castle but didn't want to tell her kids. In all their lives, she never told them she's a princess, for all they knew, she used to live somewhere far away and likes to travel around and stuff. 'Come to think of it, they never questioned me on any thing a like.' She realized.

Yura nodded in understanding. "Oh, but will you visit again?" She quickly ask. "I mean, if you would like too."

All of her kids turn to look at her, pleadingly. Yura was a very nice and sweet girl, all she needs really is a friend.

"Of course." Sage smiled.

All her kids smiled too, happy.

"Thank you." Yura bowed slightly. "I won't ever forget you guys, ever." She smiled back. "Don't forget to come and see me at times."

"We won't, will we?" Sage asked her kids.

Jun and Lenny just shook slightly while Doc shook madly. Kouga just stared.

'First she made us float around, now she's nice?' Kouga didn't get any of these. He just stared at her as if she's an alien.

"I will always remember you Yura!" Doc exclaimed.

Yura felt so happy at that moment. She actually met some people who didn't thought she was a disturbed little girl or nothing. They asked to be her friends and are promising to visit her again, not caring that she's a demon... 'Or they didn't know?' Yura shook it out of her mind, she just wanted to believed they want to be her friend, accepting her for what she is.

"We have to go now..." Sage told Yura and her kids sadly. "Great meeting you." She said to Yura, who nodded.

"Bye." Jun whispered.

"C ya!" Lenny found his courage to speak.

"Do we have to go?" Doc whined, but Sage nodded.

Kouga just walked past her, still not letting her out of his sight.

Yura look at him, realizing he's been staring. 'Weird.' She thought. "Bye." She said in a mere whisper to him, surprising him for some reason...

Kouga just nod slightly before tearing away from her. 'She still seem fishy to me...was she the one who caused me to go into the forest?'

"Take care Yura." Sage said before leading her sons out of the forest.

Yura watched them fade until jumping back onto a tree. 'I sense company.' She thought as she jumped from tree to tree towards the coming group of 'visitors'. "It's time for some fun." She giggled.

"Who's there?" One of the visitors asked, frightened, obviously heard her giggle.

_**HeavyDutyPLUS - I have great plans to do with her....-laughs evilly-...no seriously, she's going to be important in the future chapters. **_

**_READ DIZ! MIGHT BE USEFUL! (Like I said, it MIGHT)_**

_**- Geez, I gotta explain some things here...I don't understand why some of you guys hate Kikyo, I kind of like her myself (She cool, she's in to stop Naraku and help Inuyasha defeat him! Just in case you Kikyo haters didn't know that...it's true! I LOVE INUYASHA and I understand the plot...it's very deep...a love triangle, poor Inuyasha, stuck in between...I think he should go for both! Too bad they wouldn't allow that haha... )...but just to clear some things up...it's kind of like in Inuyasha the show, Inuyasha likes Kikyo yet he likes Kagome too, too bad Kikyo won't be there for long (Great, I think I just blew a surprise...damn...I'm a spoil sport! Darn it...) You guys get the deal right? I practically told you who he'll end up being with...Oh and they're growing up as chapters are going by...they'll probably be teens (13-14) in the next chapters (three more chapters I'm guessing) when I introduced all the characters I need to. HOPE DAT WAS A BIT HELPFUL...**_

_**Alex**_


	22. Wake up

**Disclaimer**- I ain't own Inuyasha nor anything that relates to him but only my _fantasies_ of him…and all that relates…O O (my chibibotto is playing dead! Haha so cute…)

Life's Unfair

_**Chapter 22- Wake up**_

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kikyo gently shook his shoulders.

Inuyasha whimpered softly and rolled onto his stomach.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo tried again.

Inuyasha pushed her hand away and started snoring softly.

Kikyo sighed. "This is useless." She said to herself in a light whisper. Kikyo shook up and went towards her bed. She dug into the drawer near her bed and took out one of her flower scented paper and baby blue ink gel pen.

Kikyo scribbled down some sentences and put away her pen. She picked up her paper and went to Inuyasha. Kikyo place the note next to him and gave him a light kiss on his left cheek before leaving her room.

The sound of the door closing got Inuyasha a bit startled but he managed to ignore it.

**_In Kagome's Room_**

'Oh Inuyasha, do you really like playing with _her_?" Kagome asked mentally for the fifth time as if he's going to pop out of nowhere and answer.

It was late but she didn't felt like sleeping.

Kagome kept wondering where Inuyasha is. 'Come to think of it, where does he sleep at night?' All of the sudden, Kikyo's room appeared in her mind. 'Omg!'

Kagome didn't bother thinking twice, she made her way out of her room and towards Kikyo's.

'I better not find him there!' Kagome thought angrily. Though she was so powered with courage before, she was now nervous when she's in front of Kikyo's door.

'Come on Kagome, all you have to do is open the door…if she's in there by herself, just pretend you were sleep walking…Yeah! That's perfect!' Kagome nodded at the idea and closed her eyes slightly, enough to just see a bit out of the slits of her closed eyelids.

Kagome opened the door and pretended to be asleep by walking in like a robot. Kagome was surprise no one was on the bed so se opened her eyes full size. "Where could she be?" Kagome asked herself.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a snore was heard, followed by slight grumbles. Kagome turned to the sound, which was on the floor near her to the right.

The slight surprised her. It was none other than Inuyasha; sound asleep…on the FLOOR. 'Why, of all the nerves!' Kagome suddenly suspects Kikyo made him sleep there. 'Poor thing!'

She bend down and shook him gently. "Hey Inuyasha."

He groaned softly and pushed her hand away as he rolled onto his back. He mumbled something that Kagome couldn't make out.

"Inuyasha, wake up." Kagome said, louder now.

"Just…mufhesf minute." He mumbled.

'…if I were to sleep on the floor, why…' Kagome was shock for a moment. She couldn't imagine herself sleeping on the floor. 'That's how horrible the idea is!' Kagome backed it up.

Suddenly the door opened.

Kagome jerked. 'Omg, Kikyo.' Kagome looked around frantically for a place to hide.

But it was too late.

"Lady Kagome?" A familiar voice asked.

'A voice nothing like Kikyo's.' Kagome looked up to see Sango.

"What are you doing in Kikyo's room my lady?" Sango asked when Kagome just stared, relief kind of in her expression.

"Uh…" Kagome shrugged. 'Nice Kagome, very nice going…'

Sango turn to look at the figure next to Kagome on the floor. She gave a light gasp. "Inuyasha?" She asked worriedly as she made her way to him. The first thing that came to her mind was that Kagome hurt him or something.

"He's just sleeping." Kagome assured. 'Geez, she acts as if he's her brother or something.'

"Oh." Sango blushed at her reaction before. She felt ashamed to frame her lady like that.

Inuyasha yawned right then. 'What all the noise?' He opened his eyes to see Sango and Kagome looking down at him. "Huh?"

_**HeavyDutyPLUS - Sorry I kind of got sidetracked by my other stories…(I'm getting the hang of writing my fantasies down!!!) YAY but it's still kind of hard to write down on paper…**_

**A/N - lol this chapter and the following (next time) is just a little thing I wanna add so that Sango would have a little feeling what is going on between her new friend and her princesses. I thought it would be kind of cute…**

Sakura-iico - gosh…lol I dunno what to say…all in all I'm so **flattered**! Good luck in writing your story, Imma read it n IF I have any ideas for it, I'll tell u iight? Your review had really made my day hehe…n let me tell u, I had a bad day today…homework everywhere… a real nightmare…oh yea lucky punk! I want an Inuyasha filled room of my own… -poutz-

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I APPRECIATE IT A LOT! PEACE!**_


	23. Sage, back where she belongs

- Dang, long time I haven't upload this story….well, here yalls go. I combined two chapters so this should kill at least 20 minutes hehe. Well, sorry for the LONG ass wait…I got sidetracked cuz of some things and I should be back on track now since school's over for me cheers yay, well I had to read this whole story over again to properly continue it for u guys….n damn it, did I got confused at some parts…sorry for my grammer! Also, my bad for not going into details about Kagome's b-day party, I didn't think yalls would care and yeh…. **Well**, dis chap is where Jin (yyh) and Sano (Kenshin) comes in. Sage will meet King Huro and later on, her sister Shinchi. And so on… oh yeah this chapter isn't very interesting jux to tell yalls…I suck X-x -

* * *

Life's Unfair

**Chapter 23 - Sage, back to where she belongs**

"Uh, hey." Kagome shyly smiled sheepishly at being caught. "I was, uh, looking for Kikyo….but guess she isn't here, uh…I guess imma just go…out...there." She gestured to the door.

"But my lady, that's …" Sango started, only to be silenced with Kagome's hand over her mouth.

"Nothing, nothing." Kagome smiled again, nervously. "We gonna just…go." She quickly pulled the protesting, confused Sango away.

Inuyasha looked at them confused. He yawned and stood up, right then a note fell out and landed at his feet.

'What's this?' He bend down and picked it up. Inuyasha could smell the sweet essence of it.

That brought a smile up his face. It reminds him of Mina somehow. The sweet lingering aroma. Inuyasha opened the note.

- Inuyasha,

I had just received a letter from my fiancé last night, I am going to meet up with him. I'll be back about a week from now at the most. Kikyo. -

Inuyasha was confused at that. 'Fiancé? What's that?' He shrugged it off thinking it's a name for her father or something.

All of the sudden a loud racket started from outside the mansion.

Inuyasha ran to the window to see what was happening.

There was a lady talking to one of the guards. The guards looked as if worried somehow. The racket was caused from the four kids running around throwing stuff at the guards; who tried to catch them.

Because of his overly sensitive ears, he could hear, barely, what they were talking about.

"Please let me in." Sage begged.

"Not unless you have an appointment with their royal highness." One of the guards replied while trying to help the other guard catch the meddling troublesome kids.

"But you don't understand." Sage startled.

"Understand shit!" The other guard got annoyed of her persistence. "Just get your damn kids under control before I hurt them!" He yelled, trying to grab the stick Doc was swinging around as he ran like a wild animal.

"They will stop if you ask politely." Sage informed. "They're just kids, you'll have to be nice or they won't listen."

"Look lady, I don't need a lesson on how to treat the fucking kids ok? So why won't you do us a favor and get the hell away from here." One of the guard growled, rubbing a lump on his head he received from Kouga.

"Why sir, such vulgar language… " Sage frowned. "I…"

"Don't you know you're suppose to be polite when dealing with ladies?" A voice came out from the trees aside the castle.

They all turned and the guards quickly bowed down, realizing it was their one and only King Huro.

"Now what seem to be the problem here?" Huro asked as he approached them.

"Your majesty, this lady is trying to barge in." One of the guards replied.

"Oh?" The King raised an eyebrow. "And why is it that you didn't escort her in?"

"Sir, she doesn't have a appointment or nothing." Another replied.

"I see." King Huro turn to Sage, who stood there proudly looking back.

One of the guards turn to her and whispered. "Respect your King! Bow down peasant!"

Sage just ignored him. "Why your highness." She gave a slight tipsy, like how the royalties would greet each other. "I am doing absolutely nothing wrong. I was just trying to get back into my home where I rightfully belong."

Huro look at her, not sure of what she had just said. "I'm sorry, I did not comprehend that.. Did you just claim to live here?"

"Yes, I am princess Shanna." Sage introduced herself. "I am here to see my sister, Princess Shinchi."

"Why…Princess Shanna, what a pleasure to have finally met you." Huro took her hand, to her and the guards' surprise, and kiss it. "I've heard a lot about you from Shinchi, but never thought of the day when I get to be bless with your presence."

Sage couldn't help but smile at his courtesy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself properly. I am King Huro, Shinchi's husband." Huro gave her a bow.

Shanna's eyes widen. "Husband? …" 'Then that means Shinchi is the queen…but then…no, they can't be dead.'

"Yes." Huro replied.

"Oh, why she is so lucky to have such a worthy husband as yourself." Sage smiled. Truly, she was happy for her sister for marrying such a polite guy, seemly respectful.

"Why, I'm flattered." Huro smiled back. "Come." He said to her and turned to her kids. "You kids hungry? There are some cookies fleshly baked inside."

The kids cheered and quickly made it through the gates that the guards opened.

Inuyasha watched on as they went inside the castle. 'Sage…Mina must be near.' He thought.

Inuyasha quickly got out of Kikyo's room and race his way down the stairs to ask Sage where is Mina when one of the guards walking around grabbed him.

"Where do you think you're going runt?" He asked and picked Inuyasha up by his shirt. "Well, I dunno how you got out but you're going back in." He brought Inuyasha, against his wills, down the dungeon and threw him into a cell.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled as he landed. He quickly got up and head for the bars opening but the guard locked it before he could get out. "No! I need to get to Mina!" Inuyasha whined.

The guard wasn't listening or even care, he just swirl the keys around his finger while walking away.

"Let me out!" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't like it in here!" He yelled again.

"It's no use." A voice came from behind him.

Inuyasha turned to see who it was. He saw a boy not different than himself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jin." The boy replied. "You?"

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha answered.

"There is no use Inuyasha, he won't let you out." Jin said softly.

"He made you go in here too?" Inuyasha asked, walking towards Jin.

"Yep." Jin nodded. "Wanna play this with me?" He took out a deck of cards.

"Yeh!" Inuyasha quickly sat down in front of Jin. "Wow." He exclaimed while eyeing the cards. "It's so cool, what is it?" He asked as he picked up one and observe it carefully wondering how on earth do you play with it.

"I dunno." Jin answered. "I took it from that guy while he was sleeping." Jin picked one up and threw it.

'Cool…so that's how you play.' Inuyasha threw the one he had in his hands. "This is fun!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeh! Let's see who can throw the farthest!" Jin grab a bunch and so did Inuyasha.

"AI! SHUT UP!" The guy came back in. "Whats all the ruckus in here?" He asked, annoyed.

He glared at the cells and eyed the one with the two boys, where the sound seemed to be coming from. He made his way over and saw the two boys laughing and throwing cards around.

"My cards!" He growled and automatically opened the cell.

Inuyasha and Jin quickly backed up to the wall as the guard, seemly pissed, walked towards them.

"I was looking for these!" The guard hissed. He picked some up and glared at the boys. "Don't just stand there! Help me pick them up you worthless slaves!"

The boys started picking up the cards without hesitant.

"Give me!" The guard snatch the cards Jin had picked up away.

Inuyasha frown at such rudeness so he decided to do something about it. He went up to the guard and toss all the cards he had picked up in his face.

The guard was surprised at the moment but pushed Inuyasha down hard by the shoulder after realizing what the boy did. "Damn mutt." He growled. He approached Inuyasha and was about to hit him again when…

"Sanosuke!" A voice came from the hallway, seemly a woman's.

The guard glared at Inuyasha for a split second. "Second to the last cell!" He yelled back, then smacked Inuyasha across the face. He was about to hit him again but Jin jumped onto his back.

"Stop hitting my friend you jerk!" Jin yelled while trying to stay on the guard's back.

Footsteps were heard heading towards them.

"Sanosuke!" The woman gasped. "Leave those poor boys alone!"

What she saw was Sano swinging around, trying to throw Jin, who was desperately hanging on, off. And a little boy looking scared on the floor just inches away from Sano's foot.

"Argg!" Sano groaned, finally got Jin off.

Jin struggled violently, trying to get away from Sano's grip.

"It's not what it looks like!" Sano said, turning towards the woman. "They took my deck and had me looking all over for it!"

Inuyasha and Jin look at the woman.

Inuyasha quickly recognized it to be Shinchi, Kagome's mother.

"Can't you go a day without terrorizing the servants?" She asked, shaking her head disappointedly.

"But Shinchi, these are slaves, not servants." Sano fixed.

Shinchi shook her head at him. "I brought you some fleshly baked cookies." She just changed the subject and opened a bundle to reveal about seven cookies.

Sano's face lit up. "Alright!" He grinned and was about to take it but she moved it away.

Shinchi turned to the boys and smiled. "You boys want one? It's delicious."

Inuyasha and Jin approached her and each received one.

"Oh hey Inuyasha." Shinchi said when she recognized the boy. "What are you doing down _here_?"

Right then Sano's face faulted. 'How'd that little brat know queen Shinchi?'

Inuyasha look up at Sano and pointed. "That man made me."

"Oh Sanosuke." Shinchi sighed. "He's Kagome's playmate." She explained.

"You expect me to know that how?" Sano raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I forgot, you're to good for birthday parties, or any parties in that matter…" Shinchi smile when Sano frowned. "He belong to Kagome and you know how she gets when she can't find what belongs to her so I suggests you…"

Sano didn't wait till she finish. He picked up Inuyasha and quickly left for the exit.

Shinchi and Jin watched as they left.

Shinchi turned to Jin and smiled. "Want some more?"

Jin nodded and so she gave him the rest. She sat down next to him, watching him eat the cookies. 'He's so cute!' She thought.

"QUEEN SHINCHI!" A voice yelled.

"What is it?" Shinchi got up and headed out of that cell, looking to see who called for her.

The guard came and kneeled in front of her. "The King requests your appearance in the guest corridor right away."

"I see, you may stand." Shinchi gave him a nod and headed out.

Before the guard left to escort her to her destination he noticed the cell was open so he locked it and race to open the exit for her.

* * *

Sano opened the door to Kagome's room and found her sitting on her bed. 

She turned when hearing the door open. Her eyes widen and she quickly threw a pillow at Sano. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING?" She yelled.

"I forgot! I forgot!" Sano quickly blocked the pillow with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's face faulted as the pillow slip off his face.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome jumped off and came towards him. "What are you doing _here_? I thought you were in Kikyo's room, playing with _her_."

"I was but she left." Inuyasha replied, trying to get out of Sano's grip.

Kagome frowned. 'Oh, so you came back to me when _she_ left, is that it?' She glared.

'Here comes the drama.' Sano thought. As if on cue, he dropped Inuyasha and head for the door before Kagome could complain about anything else.

"Wait Sano!" Kagome called after him.

'Damn.' Sano stop and turned back around. "Yes princess?" He tried his best to sound polite.

"Take him away! I don't want him here." Kagome commanded.

"I can't. the queen said to.." Sano started.

"I SAID TAKE HIM AWAY!" Kagome growled.

"Yes m'am." Sano quickly grabbed Inuyasha and rushed out the door. 'Spoiled brat!' He thought.

"Let go!" Inuyasha struggled again. "Where you taking me now!" He whined.

"Shut up kid. Back where you belong." Sano replied.

Inuyasha got happy when he heard that. "Mina's here?" He asked hopingly.

Sano didn't answer, he just made his way back to the dungeon and threw Inuyasha back into the cell with Jin.

"You're back!" Jin exclaimed happily as he ran towards Inuyasha. "I was getting bored." He handed Inuyasha a couple of cards he hid from Sano earlier.

Inuyasha took it and went to the bars. "Sano!" He yelled, mimicking Shinchi and Kagome.

The guy actually came. "What is it brat?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing." Inuyasha shook his head.

As Sano walked away, Inuyasha threw the cards at him. Jin saw this and did the same.

'Dammit! I hate kids!' Sano thought angrily. "Why you little…" He turned back and entered the cell.

Both Inuyasha and Jin started running around, trying to get away from Sano.

* * *

The guard opened the door to the guest's corridor and bowed slightly for Shinchi to walk through. 

"Thank you." Shinchi said as she entered.

"Oh there you are!" Huro acknowledged her presence. "You wouldn't be able to guess whose here to see you."

Shinchi turn to Huro's right and her eyes lit up. "…no…it can't be…."

_**

* * *

HeavyDutyPlus--> getting lazy as hell -- **_


End file.
